


Умирающий доктор

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "The Dying Doctor" за авторством MaryLouLeach.Неизвестный изрешечивает Джона Ватсона пулями, когда тот возвращается домой с работы, и Шерлок не позволит себе отдыха, пока не найдет преступника. Детектив мучается от чувства вины, когда осознает, что, возможно, мог предотвратить случившееся.Название — отсылка к рассказу АКД "The dying detective" (в русском переводе "Шерлок Холмс при смерти"), но с самим рассказом фик сюжетно не связан ни в каком смысле.





	1. Вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE DYING DOCTOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584227) by [MaryLouLeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach). 



           — Простите, вы — доктор?  
           Джон обернулся и увидел молодого парня в черном худи. Тот выглядел бледноватым, усталым, с мешками под глазами.  
            _Наркоман? Нет. Железодефицитная анемия? Возможно. Упадок сил? Наиболее вероятно._  
           Доктор отмахнулся от зазвучавшего в голове голоса соседа; он и без того устал, чтобы теперь еще косплеить Шерлока. Несмотря на утомление и желание как можно скорее оказаться дома после длиннющей двойной смены, Джон все же натянул вежливую улыбку.  
           — Да, доктор. Я чем-то могу вам помочь?  
           Мистер Худи сложил руки за спиной и переспросил:  
           — Вы действительно доктор?  
           Незнакомец говорил резким тоном, но медленно. Может быть, он пьян? Однако он не шатался, и от него не несло кислятиной ликера или еще какого-то алкоголя.  
           Все чувства бывшего солдата обострились, переключившись в режим боевой готовности. При пристальном изучении что-то в лице незнакомца заставило его занервничать, и он быстро отметил, что руки того скрыты из виду.  
           Джон вздохнул, устало подумав, что беготня с Шерлоком за преступниками сделала из него параноика.  
           — Да. Я — врач.  
           Будь Джон повнимательней, он смог бы уловить мелькнувшее в глазах собеседника радостное возбуждение.  
           — Простите, что побеспокоил. Вы ведь уже уходите...  
           — Ничего страшного. У меня есть время, если нужно.  
           — Ну, я просто слегка заблудился. Не покажете, где здесь кафетерий? Или хоть в каком он направлении?  
           — А да, конечно. Просто пройдите в фойе; там за стойкой регистратуры есть указатели. Идите по ним, и еще по запаху лежалого хлеба и позавчерашней фасоли.  
           Сунув руки в карманы джинсов, мистер Худи хихикнул.  
           — Доброй ночи, доктор. Еще увидимся, — и насвистывая какую-то знакомую мелодию, он, заметно прихрамывая, двинулся по коридору.  
           Джон зевнул — очередное напоминание, что ему давно пора на боковую. Доктору очень хотелось вернуться домой и хоть пять часов поспать в теплой постели. _("Господи, ну пожалуйста! Всего пять часов!"),_ но он знал, что с таким соседом, как Шерлок, это маловероятный сценарий.  
           Холодный лондонский воздух вытряхнул Джона из охватившего его утомленного состояния, и доктор задумался, забежать ли за молоком в угловой круглосуточный магазинчик, или все же есть шанс, что его величество взял эту инициативу на себя.  
           — Доктор? — обращение прервало его раздумья, и Джон повернулся на знакомый голос, узнав в нем мистера Худи.  
           "Наверное, он заблудился", — мелькнула мысль, но в этот момент его отвлек раздавшийся из кармана знакомый сигнал, и Джон про себя выругался. Даже не открывая смс, он знал, что там будет: " **У нас кончилось молоко** ".  
           Да и, в конце концов, кто бы еще стал ему писать ровно в момент окончания его смены в четыре часа ночи?  
           — Да, привет еще раз... — начал было Джон, но осекся и нахмурился, ибо его взгляд упал на дуло нацеленного на него девятимиллиметрового пистолета. — Да вы шутите? — простонал он. — Всего одна нормальная ночь! Каких-то пять часов сна! Неужели я так много прошу?  
           Мистер Худи вскинул брови, явно озадаченный такой необычной реакцией.  
           — Вперед, доктор. Никаких шуток. Нам надо переговорить где-нибудь без свидетелей.  
           — Мне и здесь хорошо, — проворчал Джон, распрямляя плечи; его синие глаза встретились с темно-карими. Один быстрый взгляд, и в голове мелькнула мысль, нет ли поблизости каких-нибудь уличных камер. Сейчас ему лучше держаться на открытом пространстве.  
           — Ну, как скажешь. Но либо мы сейчас переберемся в какое-нибудь укромное место, либо я пристрелю первого же, кто выйдет из этих дверей скоропомощного отделения — и неважно, кто это будет — мужчина, женщина или ребенок. Да, я знаю, что ты можешь попытаться выхватить у меня пистолет, но я уже видел, как ты раньше потирал плечо. Старая спортивная травма, теннис? Или это было поло? Парни твоего размера в регби точно не играют.  
           — Эй! — возмутился Джон, пытаясь быстрее что-то придумать.  
           — Возможно, тебе удастся забрать у меня пистолет, а возможно, мне удастся пристрелить постороннего. Скажи мне, доктор, ты готов рискнуть? Ты действительно готов поиграть в Бога? — проигнорировал его возглас незнакомец.  
           Джон про себя выругался — он, как и преступник, понимал, что приемное отделение "скорой помощи" сейчас полно стариков и матерей с больными детьми.  
           — Я так и думал. Так что медленно повернись и без фокусов.  
           Джон послушался: держа на виду руки, медленно развернулся. Ему в поясницу сразу же вжался пистолет, и Джон, не делая лишних движений, позволил незнакомцу увести себя к темнеющему напротив клиники переулку.

* * *

           Шерлок нетерпеливо смотрел на свой телефон. Обычно Джон отвечал на его смс очень быстро. Может, послать еще одно... но в этот момент на экране, словно по команде, высветилось имя Джона. Странно, Джон ведь знает, что Шерлок предпочитает смс.  
           — Джон, — Шерлок сразу понял, что что-то не так. Ответа не было, только какие-то приглушенные звуки, как будто включили "громкую связь". — Джон?  
           Он услышал твердый голос друга, и от произнесенных слов у него буквально застыла кровь в жилах.

* * *

           — Если это ограбление, просто возьмите мой бумажник и все. Нет нужды кому-то причинять боль, — сжимая в одной руке мобильник, Джон другой полез за бумажником во внутренний карман пальто.  
           — Скажи мне одну вещь, доктор. Когда ты работаешь c людьми, они для тебя просто поголовье? Куски мяса? Некто, отделенные от внешних ужасов, что находятся за пределами твоего милого теплого кабинетика? Все пациенты для тебя — просто расплывчатые лица? Тебе нравится играть в Бога?  
           Джон прикинул возможности. Переулок был тихий, но если начнется драка, существовала вероятность, что какой-нибудь невинный прохожий захочет прийти Джону на помощь. И только получит пулю в процессе. Джон не мог принять такой риск. Хотя последний вопрос этого безумца его озадачил. С чего у мистера Худи такой странный интерес?  
           — А что? Разве мы знакомы? — Больше Джон не успел ничего спросить, ибо предполагаемый грабитель нажал на курок. Первая пуля вошла Джону в грудь, опрокинув его на спину. Время было рассчитано идеально — вой сирены "скорой" поглотил собой звуки остальных выстрелов.  
           — Нет, не знакомы. Но вы, доктора, все одинаковы. Холодные бесчувственные ублюдки. Вы все заплатите за **_ее_** смерть.  
           Грабитель склонился над Джоном, поставив ногу в черной обуви на его кровоточащее плечо, и держа в одной руке пистолет, второй вытащил у Джона бумажник, ища наличные. Когда же он прочел имя на удостоверении личности своей жертвы, мир словно замер. Выражение лица незнакомца изменилось, он шагнул назад.  
           — Почему? — простонал Джон. Грудь жгло огнем, он чувствовал, что из зияющей раны стремительно бежит кровь.  
           — Ты — военный врач. Здесь написано: капитан Ватсон, Пятый Нортумберлендский, — Джон невольно подался назад, в голосе мистера Худи звучало нечто холодное и опасное. В одной руке он все еще сжимал пистолет, а другая, осознал Джон, была протезом.  
           Мистер Худи снова открыл огонь, на его лице застыла маска ледяного гнева. Он разрядил в Джона всю обойму, и все равно продолжал впустую нажимать на курок.  
           — Потому что ты — врач. И потому что я могу, — прорычал он, засовывая трясущейся рукой бумажник себе в карман.  
           Меркнущим зрением Джон видел, что грабитель спокойно отправляется прочь, но потом он остановился и, обернувшись, помахал ему, словно прощаясь со старым другом.  
           — Спасибо, док!  
           Джон застонал, пытаясь не отключиться. Он мог ползти, но таким способом далеко не уйдешь. Он перевернулся и рывком заставил себя подняться, сражаясь с волной боли, которая пронзила все тело так, что перед глазами затанцевали черные мушки. Привалившись к холодной кирпичной стене, Джон подумал, что он что-то слышит. Дышалось с трудом. Без сомнения, задето легкое. Боже, какая сильная, слепящая боль.  
           — Джон! — Джон осознал, что по-прежнему сжимает в руке телефон. Экран едва светился под густым слоем крови, сколько же ее натекло. Джон закашлялся и едва не упал на колени. Будучи врачом, он знал, что это плохо, что у него признаки шока. Адреналин скоро схлынет, и боль только еще усилится. Надо позвать на помощь до того, как это произойдет. Если у него и есть какие-то шансы на выживание, то чтобы ими воспользоваться — он завозился с телефоном, ставшим скользким от крови — надо набрать "скорую"... но от зазвучавшего в ответ голоса его окутало знакомым теплом. Оно было таким успокаивающим — все прочее может минуту потерпеть, Джон вцепился в это тепло, словно в спасительный огонек. — Джон?  
           — Шерлок, — прохрипел Джон, дышать становилось все тяжелее.  
           — Джон, где ты? — больше требование, чем вопрос.  
           — Ш... — голос не слушался, отказываясь произносить остальные гласные и согласные, но Джон понимал, что должен заставить себя их выговорить.  
           — Джон?  
           Сдавленный взволнованный голос.  
           — Переулок-больница-скор... — адреналин схлынул, выбивая из-под ног почву, а окружающее телефон свечение поглотила тьма. Внезапно — или вероятно — погас экран. Джону не под силу было больше держать мобильник — руки внезапно отяжелели, и он вцепился в грязную и холодную стену дома.

           — ДЖОН! — прорычал Шерлок, но ответа не было. Он ненавидел отсоединяться, но связь явно прервалась.  
           Схватив пальто, он рванул к двери, по пути набирая телефон Лестрейда.  
           — В чем дело? — резко поинтересовался тот, он лег спать всего час назад.  
           — Лестрейд, в Джона стреляли! Он где-то в переулке рядом с больницей.  
           — Что!? — с Лестрейда сразу сбежал весь сон, целиком и полностью.


	2. Глаза солдата

           Пустынное солнце жгло прикрытые бронежилетом плечи военного доктора, во рту и под одеждой у него был песок, везде песок. И палящий зной, словно эта чертова страна восставала против британских солдат даже своей проклятой погодой.  
           Отгоняя дискомфорт, капитан Ватсон приказал своим ребятам искать укрытие. На их автоколонну напали: сначала перед ними взорвалось СВУ¹, а затем их стали выцеливать боевики, и Джон направил всех под защиту одной из перевернувшихся машин колонны.  
           Сканируя взглядом раскинувшееся впереди пространство, Джон увидел своего солдата, попавшего под перекрестный огонь — враги стреляли, скрываясь за чудом уцелевшими в колонне машинами. Парнишка-рядовой пытался отползти к превращенному в баррикаду перевернутому "хамви" и кричал от боли — пуля ранила его в ногу.  
           — Черт! Рядовой, не подниматься! — крикнул Джон. — Я тебя вытащу!  
           Он направил своих ребят стрелять по импровизированной вражеской баррикаде — просто чтобы отвлечь их, ему не требовалось, чтобы они кого-то там подстрелили, хотя было бы неплохо, но сейчас ему нужно было лишь время, чтобы ускользнуть и вытащить парня в безопасное место.  
           Вокруг засвистели пули; горячий воздух, поднимавшийся со спекшейся от солнца земли, давил на загорелую кожу. Джон чувствовал, что ее уже стягивает от недостатка жидкости, черт, ему даже потеть нечем.  
           — Я иду! — объявил он и быстро пополз к раненому, приклеившись взглядом к его закрытой бронежилетом спине. Боевики, спохватившись, открыли огонь в его направлении, но Джон не желал останавливаться. Он этим ребятам командир, он за них всех отвечает.  
           — Не поднимайся... — Джон согнулся над лежащим солдатом, но его руки вцепились не в жесткий кевларовый бронежилет или привычную военно-полевую форму, нет — он моргнул на слепящем солнце — материал под пальцами был шершавым, а воротник одежды — знакомо-раздражающе поднят.  
           Пальто, солдат был в черном пальто. "Без разницы", — подумал про себя Джон, выталкивая из сознания это открытие. Главное, вытащить парня с линии огня и самому здесь не остаться. Опустив глаза, он увидел перед собой не юного рядового в полевой форме — нет, он встретился с пристальным взглядом серых глаз; густая шапка черных, как ночь кудрей контрастировала с бледным лицом детектива.  
           — Шерлок? Что ты делаешь в Афганистане?  
           — Джон, я не в Афганистане. Что _ты_ делаешь в Афганистане?  
           Моргнув от бьющего в глаза солнца, Джон внезапно осознал, что стоит в квартире, а конкретно — на кухне. Он повернулся на звук закипевшего чайника.  
           — Прости, что? — Джон обнаружил, что больше не лежит на песке, пригибаясь под брызгами стрекочущих пуль. И находится он не на какой-то неизвестной кухне, а на вполне определенной лондонской, в своей квартире — в их с Шерлоком квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Дом, он дома. _Бейкер-стрит_. Растерянный доктор прижал руку к груди, но ощутил лишь мягкий материал своего коричневого свитера.  
           — Джон. Что он здесь делает? — вновь врезался в его рассеянные мысли голос Шерлока.  
           — Хм, кто?  
           Шерлок раздраженно показал на мужчину, сидевшего в мягком кожаном кресле — на обычном месте самого Шерлока, что еще больше возмущало последнего. Сам же консультирующий детектив сидел в кресле Джона напротив брата, по-детски наполовину от него отвернувшись. Майкрофт, не выпуская из руки зонт, лишь закатил глаза и ничего не ответил на выходку младшего.  
           — Майкрофт? — Джон скривился, ощущая, что он как всегда что-то пропустил.  
           — Скажи ему, чтобы он ушел, Джон. Он не может остаться, — Шерлок раздраженно пощипывал струны скрипки.  
           — Выпьете чаю, Майкрофт? — вежливо поинтересовался Джон, игнорируя надувшегося соседа.  
           Старший Холмс перевел взгляд на отставного военврача, и на его обычно бесстрастном лице появилось хмурое выражение.  
           — Не трудись, он здесь не задержится, — с раздражением фыркнул Шерлок.  
           Джон покачал головой и снова предложил Майкрофту чая. Тот в ответ лишь еще пристальнее посмотрел на доктора.  
           — Ты знаешь, я никогда не понимал, в чем ценность дружбы, — обратился он к брату, игнорируя вопрос Джона.  
           — Простите? — последний снова испытал ощущение, что он что-то пропустил, что-то важное.  
           — У меня есть знакомые, Джон, но не друзья. У меня есть подчиненные, и они защищают меня, потому что им за это платят. Но вы, Джон, настоящая тайна за семью печатями, вы отказались брать у меня деньги, а ведь я всего лишь просил вас пошпионить за моим братом. Но вы мне отказали. Мне никто никогда не отказывает. И мне до сих пор интересно, почему он вас слушает? Шерлоку небезразлично ваше мнение. И ваше одобрение — ничье больше, даже мое... это многое значит.  
           — Майкрофт, не беспокой Джона твоими скучными наблюдениями. У него есть дела поважнее, например, сделать мне чай.  
           Майкрофт покачал головой,  
           — Он никогда не умел делиться игрушками.  
           — Джон не игрушка, Майкрофт, он — человек. Ну, правда. Не оскорбляй доброго доктора. Джон, прогони его. Почему он еще здесь? — заныл Шерлок.  
           — Не понимаю, как вы умудряетесь его выносить? — вздохнул Майкрофт и снова глянул на скуксившегося брата.  
           Джон рассмеялся — не смог удержаться, ведь Майкрофт спрашивал совершенно искренне.  
           — Джон, почему ты его не прогоняешь? — Шерлок наконец повернулся к брату лицом, награждая его негодующим взглядом. Покоящаяся в тонких пальцах скрипка была мгновенно забыта.  
           — Потому что он — мой друг. И твой брат. Кроме того, он довольно приятная компания, в отличие от некоторых моих знакомых консультирующих детективов.  
           На этот раз нахмурился уже Майкрофт, который явно попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз он ощущал чью-то дружбу — настоящую дружбу, без каких-то скрытых мотивов.  
           — Да, Джон, я с удовольствием выпью чая, — голос Майкрофта прозвучал странно, почти обеспокоено.  
           Доктор оглядел квартиру и увидел Лестрейда. Тот стоял неподалеку от двери, держа руки в карманах. Когда он успел появиться?  
           — Чаю? — предложил Джон.  
           — Да, пожалуйста, — прервал уже открывшего было рот Майкрофта серьезный голос инспектора. Он выглядел измученным и сжимал пальцами переносицу.  
           Джон внезапно заметил, что в их захламленной гостиной находятся также миссис Хадсон и Молли. Зачем они все пришли? И как долго здесь находятся?  
           Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона, его холодные серые глаза очень пристально посмотрели на доктора.  
           — Незачем так удивляться, они хотят о тебе позаботиться. Не могу представить, зачем бы тебе этого хотелось, но они — _твои_ друзья, Джон.  
           — Наши, — поправил тот.  
           — Ну, если только, кроме Майкрофта, я полагаю.  
           Старший Холмс совершенно нехарактерно для себя — и в целом всей ситуации — невоспитанно фыркнул.  
           Раздавшаяся за окном стрельба заставила бывшего солдата подскочить к окну и отодвинуть темные шторы. У Джона перехватило дыхание — снаружи он увидел афганскую пустыню и поле боя. Не привычно оживленную Бейкер-стрит — нет, там были песок, солдаты и свистящие пули.  
           Рядом с растерянным доктором встал его друг, консультирующий детектив.  
           — Ты не должен выходить туда, Джон. Во всяком случае, один. — Утверждение.  
           — Она повсюду меня преследует. — Признание.  
           — Я знаю, Джон, — и Шерлок заиграл на скрипке знакомую мелодию собственного сочинения. Она начиналась уверенным маршем, и затем переходила в быстрые всплески диезов и лиг², напоминая о поле брани. Вскоре она превратилась в настойчивый зов и хаос, а затем наконец сменилась медленной и печальной музыкой, напоминавшей о тьме и одиночестве, но только лишь для того, чтобы плавно перейти к более счастливым временам. — Я написал ее для тебя.  
           Измученный душой солдат повернулся было к друзьям, но и Молли, и миссис Хадсон, и Лестрейд — они все исчезли, за исключением Майкрофта и Шерлока. Они вообще здесь были или ему показалось?  
           — Красивая музыка, — пробормотал Джон и отошел от окна, вспомнив о неприготовленном чае.  
           Майкрофт поблагодарил его, принимая чашку, но серые пронзительные глаза так и не встретились с синими глазами доброго доктора, нет, они сосредоточенно смотрели на что-то пониже его чисто выбритого подбородка. Джон невольно поднял руку к груди.  
           — Джон? — Майкрофт подался вперед, но бывший солдат сделал шаг назад, и прочистив горло, возобновил забытый разговор.  
           — На поле боя лучше, если у вас есть кто-то, кто прикроет вам спину. Это повышает ваши шансы на выживание. Именно это и есть дружба. Друзья защищают друг друга. И они есть у всех. — По мнению доктора, в жизни не было более правдивой истины.  
           — Интересная теория.  
           — Это не теория, Майкрофт. Если бы к вашей голове был приставлен пистолет, я бы не валялся на земле без дела. То же самое бы, я уверен, сделал и Шерлок, и вы тоже. Именно так поступают друзья.  
           Младший Холмс фыркнул:  
           — Только если бы у меня не было в руках пистолета. Кроме того, ты слишком веришь в моего дорогого брата.  
           — Шерлок, — возмутился Джон, но не успел закончить: чашка выпала у него из рук; почему так больно дышать... руки отказывались подчиняться.  
           — Джон! — Шерлок отложил скрипку и двинулся к другу.  
           — Что...  
           — Джон, держись, — в его голосе звучала мольба, так непохоже на Шерлока.  
           — Что... такое? Шерлок, ты в порядке? — Джон всмотрелся в исказившееся лицо друга. Шерлок ранен? Его взгляд так напряжен из-за боли? Господи, и еще эта боль в груди, откуда она?  
           Почему Шерлок так о нем беспокоится, ведь ясно, что это с ним самим что-то не так.  
           Он не может переживать из-за Джона. Джон ведь никто, просто доктор, отставной военный врач, простой старина Ватсон. Тот, кто не представляет ни для кого никакой важности. И это не принижение, просто общеизвестный факт. Доктор Джон Ватсон, бывший солдат и сломанный человек, не стоит и маленького местечка в Чертогах разума гения — даже простого бумажного листика на запыленном столе не стоит. Он не важен. Но лицо консультирующего детектива почему-то было искажено от волнения, и оно начало расплываться, словно скрываясь за тонкой дымкой. Донесшийся с улицы шум боя и перестрелки артиллерийских орудий вернули внимание Джона к окну.  
           — Война, она меня преследует, — повторил он, слыша приближающийся грохот орудийных залпов.  
           — Не волнуйся, Джон. С тобой уже все хорошо, — Шерлок встал у него за спиной.  
           — Со мной? Тебе не следует здесь находиться, Шерлок, — уверенно прозвучало из уст доктора, глаза которого, не отрываясь, следили за развернувшимся за окном боем, а рука прижималась к жгущей болью груди.  
           — Дай ему пространство, Шерлок, — на миг пробился в затуманенное сознание строгий голос Майкрофта, а боль усилилась, пронзая вибрирующей волной все тело. Джон отнял от груди руку, покрытую теплой липкостью — покрытую кровью.  
           Его губы шевельнулись, но с них не сорвалось ни слова, а Шерлок и Майкрофт теперь оба оказались вдалеке от окна. Они стояли и смотрели на кровь, что пропитывала клетчатую рубашку Джона и пятнала его уютный коричневый свитер.  
           — Джон, — прочистил горло Майкрофт, но именно Шерлок потянулся к другу, помогая ему устоять на ногах.  
           — Все хорошо, Джон, с тобой все будет хорошо. Просто дыши, продолжай дышать... ты не один, — пообещал густой баритон. — Я — здесь. Продолжай дышать, только продолжай дышать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ СВУ — Самодельное Взрывное Устройство — кустарная бомба  
> ² Диез — знак, обозначающий повышение стоящих справа от него нот на один полутон.  
> Лига — дугообразная тонкая линия с небольшим утолщением к середине, объединяющая две или более ноты. По своему функциональному назначению лиги подразделяются на следующие типы: связующая лига — лига, применяющаяся для обозначения беспрерывного звучания смежных нот одинаковой высоты [...] и фразировочная лига — лига, объединяющая ноты разной высоты и применяющаяся для указания на связную манеру их исполнения (легато). Кроме того, фразировочная лига указывает начало и окончание музыкальной фразы. (с) Википедия


	3. Извинения и информация

           — Дайте мне его увидеть!  
           Шерлок ворвался в отделение "скорой помощи", где врачи и медсестры уже начали процесс подготовки к операции. Санитар упустил свой шанс удержать или хотя бы затормозить детектива, который на скорости пронесся мимо него в помещение, куда не допускался никто, кроме медперсонала.  
           — Кто вы, черт подери? — рявкнул врач.  
           Шерлок даже не удостоил его взглядом — сразу "просканировав" комнату, он мгновенно вобрал сознанием все подробности, касающиеся этого человека. Мужчина лет тридцати пяти, счастлив в браке, судя по нахмуренному лицу и сжатым челюстям — решительный и целеустремленный, руки уверенно и ловко инспектируют раны, без сомнения, определяя те, что требуют немедленного внимания.  
           — Джон? — Шерлок остановился около пострадавшего друга, накрыл прохладной рукой его пальцы, и в ответ на зов сразу же ощутил пожатие.  
           Голос Джона был едва слышным шепотом:  
           — Шерлок? Что ты делаешь в Афганистане?  
           — Джон, — Шерлок хмурился. — Я не в Афганистане. Что _ты_ делаешь в Афганистане?  
           Джон в ответ слегка улыбнулся. От облегчения? Веки друга закрылись, и все имевшиеся у него силы, казалось, одним махом его покинули — они исчезли внезапно и плавно, как воздух из красного воздушного шарика, который мамуля как-то купила Шерлоку на ежегодной ярмарке.  
           Маленькому Шерлоку захотелось узнать, как тот летает, он развязал хвостик и шарик сразу же сдулся. Вот только Джон — не воздушный шарик, а человек, и его руки безвольно лежали вдоль туловища на операционном столе. Кто-то крепко схватил Шерлока за руку и потащил прочь. Детектив заторможено обернулся и увидел ни больше, ни меньше, как жесткое, хотя и бледное лицо самого Лестрейда.  
           — Не мешай им делать свою работу, или помоги мне Боже, я прикую тебя наручниками к ближайшей скамье.  
           Угроза была явно не пустая, и тон _"Только дай мне повод, и я, черт подери, именно так и сделаю"_.  
           Потянулись долгие часы операции, и наконец к взволнованным друзьям в зону для посетителей вышел уставший человек в белом хрустящем халате, явно только что надетом взамен окровавленной хирургической формы. "Ублюдок, — подумал Шерлок. — Успел переодеться, не торопился сообщать нам новости". А Шерлоку до зарезу требовалась информация — что-то, от чего можно было бы оттолкнуться, он не мог начать действовать, пока не узнает, в каком Джон состоянии. А когда он узнает, то уже спланирует нужный курс, который будет определенно мрачнее, чем те, что связаны со здоровьем Джона. Напавший на него заплатит, и дорогой ценой.  
           — Пули мы извлекли, — врач повернулся к Лестрейду. — Мы передали их в качестве улик сержанту Донован.  
           — Это прекрасно, но что с Джоном? — как всегда, не утерпел Шерлок.  
           — Мистер Ватсон... — начал было врач, но его прервали сразу три голоса:  
           — **_Доктор_** Ватсон.  
           — Эм, да, верно. _Доктор Ватсон_ в критическом состоянии, дважды была остановка сердца, но мы отслеживаем его состояние с помощью аппаратов. Он потерял много крови — пуля, попавшая в грудь, прошла совсем рядом с сердцем. Кроме того, ему очень повезло, что простреленное плечо — не то, что было ранено раньше, иначе рубцовая ткань и потеря подвижности могли бы стать еще более выраженной и постоянной проблемой, чем было раньше. Серьезных повреждений бедра нет, но опять-таки, стой этот человек ближе и, вероятно, будь он лучшим стрелком, это была бы уже совсем другая история. Пациент сейчас на сильных обезболивающих для облегчения состояния...  
           — Да, но ведь это не все? — Шерлок "читал" выражение лица этого человека, видел напряженную линию его челюсти, и ему не нравился расклад возможных причин. Этот врач — не из тех, кто готов без борьбы потерять пациента, и сейчас что-то давило на него тяжелым грузом. Что-то определенно нехорошее. Почему он об этом не скажет? Почему первым делом с его губ сорвалось не это, а ложная надежда и чепуха насчет того, что все могло быть и хуже? Шерлок хотел знать, что происходит. Ему нужна была информация, чистые бесстрастные факты, а не такие слова, как "удача" и "чудо". **_Факты._**  
           — Он потерял много крови, и хотя мы даем антибиотики, лихорадка не уходит. Нагрузка на сердце может оказаться непосильной.  
           Шерлок с отвращением фыркнул.  
           — И это лучший хирург, которого ты смог найти, брат? Идиот, очевидно. Бывший стипендиат, какое разочарование.  
           Врач тут же забросал Шерлока вопросами, откуда тот знает, что он был стипендиатом, и как вообще мог это выяснить, но его оборвало резкое требование:  
           — Где Джон? Я хочу его видеть.  
           — Сюда, сэр, — вызвалась его проводить медсестра.  
           — Лестрейд, мне нужна информация! Я скоро вернусь, — бросил через плечо Шерлок.  
           Измученный инспектор следом не пошел, он пока не был готов видеть Джона, во всяком случае, в таком состоянии. Он подождет, пока Джон сможет принимать посетителей. И, помоги боже, на этот раз он был согласен с Шерлоком — вероятно, впервые за все время их знакомства. Сердце Джона никто никогда не подвергал сомнению. У доктора было сильное сердце и упрямый характер. Он никогда бы не позволил сломить себя какой-то лихорадке и паре дырок от пуль. Нет, Джон сделан из материала потверже; он придет в себя, и как Лестрейд надеялся, даст им какие-нибудь ответы. А пока надо сделать звонок в судебную лабораторию.

           — Шерлок, я же сказал: дай ему пространство, — вздохнул Майкрофт и попытался положить руку на плечо брата.  
           — Какого черта в это время делали твои болваны? Где они были? — Шерлок отстранился, уходя от прикосновения. — Майкрофт, сантименты тебе не к лицу, — проворчал он, не встречаясь глазами со старшим братом. — Почему **_они_** ничего не заметили, не вмешались? Какая вообще польза от правительственного наблюдения, если оно может вот так проспать свою чертову работу! Некомпетентные...  
           — Брат, я знаю, что ты зол, но, пожалуйста, соберись. Роль стенающей базарной бабы **_тебе не к лицу_** , — передразнил тот Шерлока на последних словах, хотя остальные произнес вполне ровным тоном. И сжав зонтик, тяжело вздохнул. "Это усталость? — подумалМайкрофт, чувствуя проникающее в самые кости тягостное ощущение. — Утомление или беспокойство?"  
           — Послушай, Шерлок, после того, как ты... — он оглянулся на кровать, на Джона, который лежал подключенный к аппаратам и опутанный трубками, которые помогали поддерживать его жизнь.  
           И Майкрофт продолжил, наблюдая за монитором, где отражался ровный сердечный ритм.  
           — Пока ты отсутствовал, я делал точно то, что ты просил меня сделать в отношении Джона. Мои люди не спускали глаз со всех троих — с доктора, с инспектора и с твоей домовладелицы. Джон сразу же заметил наше присутствие — видимо, подхватил от тебя привычку к дедукции. И через неделю он прислал мне... — Майкрофт осекся, цензурируя подробности. — В общем, просто скажу, что он был не слишком доволен. В конце концов, это я был виноват, что Мориарти удалось загнать тебя в подобное положение. Тем не менее, я все же перевел своих людей в чуть более скрытный режим; Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон, конечно, вообще ничего так и не заметили. И еще до того, как ты вернулся и заново вошел в мир живых, Джон, по своей очень сентиментальной натуре, открыто передо мной извинился. Хотя я даже не думаю, что он злился на меня столько, сколько изображал. Где-то с неделю или около этого, не больше, — Майкрофт нахмурился. В тот момент это его потрясло, хотя мало кому было под силу захватить врасплох великий ум правительственного служащего и гения Майкрофта Холмса.  
           — Разумеется, — фыркнул Шерлок и с ногами забрался в кресло около постели. Упер голову в поднятые колени, запустил пальцы в темные кудри.  
           — А когда ты вернулся, он, зная, что теперь все угрозы нейтрализованы, попросил меня проявить уважение к его частной жизни. Он попросил меня сделать то, о чем я и сам уже думал.  
           — Он попросил тебя прекратить слежку? И ты послушался? — Шерлок точно знал, что именно в этом брат собирался сейчас признаться, и виноватое выражение на обычно стоическом лице Майкрофта только подтверждало вывод. — Ты же никогда... за всю чертову прорву лет, что я тебя знаю, ты... — у Шерлока от потрясения заплетался язык, его великий мозг перестал образовывать связные мысли.  
           Не в состоянии пока все это разом переварить, Шерлок зацепился взглядом за руки Джона — его костяшки пальцев со шрамиками от чересчур частых рукопашных с преступниками, чуть выше — загорелые предплечья, маленькие следы взорвавшихся шерлоковых экспериментов, небольшие ожоги, шрам от пули, несколько месяцев назад попавшей в Джона рикошетом. В этом месте Шерлок оторвал свой проницательный взгляд, избегая дальше поднимать глаза — он знал, что увидит бегущие вверх трубки и отходящие от перебинтованной груди кабели — улики, указывающие на критическое состояние, критическое — жизнеугрожающее, которое может привести к смерти. Гораздо легче было не поднимать взгляда, не смотреть на потерявшее все краски лицо Джона.  
           — Это был компромисс, дорогой брат. Разумеется, я дал твоему другу обещание, что мои люди больше его не побеспокоят. Я заверил, что они не подойдут к нему ближе, чем на два квартала, а значит, мы оставим его в покое, как он и просил.  
           — Игра словами, — выплюнул Шерлок. — Как это на тебя похоже, дорогой брат.  
           — Ну, несмотря на отсутствие для него личной угрозы, он все еще связан с тобой и твоей работой, и это делает его в некоторой степени уязвимым. Вот почему сегодня ночью мои люди были на своем посту в двух кварталах. Они знали, когда он вышел из клиники, и поняли, что что-то не так. Видишь ли, братец, в отличие от тебя, доктор Ватсон — человек рутины, существо постоянных привычек. Он всегда возвращается домой одним и тем же маршрутом, который зависит лишь от того, какие просьбы он получил от своего раздражающего соседа. По дороге он обычно заходит в угловой магазин и потом одним и тем же уверенным темпом идет домой. Но сегодня ночью... — Майкрофт посмотрел на младшего брата. — Сегодня ночью он не появился на первой контрольной точке, и мои агенты сразу доложили об этом по рации. Вот почему, брат, мы и смогли его так быстро найти. Кто знает, сколько бы ушло времени на его поиски у этой проклятой полиции, — Майкрофт сам не понимал, почему говорит таким оборонительным тоном; разумеется, он не переживает, он просто раздражен неуважительным отношением брата и его безосновательной критикой. — Так что поосторожней раскидывайся обвинениями, дорогой брат. Сейчас я вижу, что соглашаться на подобную просьбу было ошибкой. Больше я такого в обозримом будущем не совершу. Так что я предлагаю тебе оставить волнение и пустую трату энергии на эту неэффективную эмоционально-сентиментальную реакцию другим людям. А **_мы_** , брат мой, тем временем, будем искать преступника.  
           — О, ну **_я-то_** твердо намерен его найти, — прорычал Шерлок и вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув стул. — Зачем ты вообще здесь болтаешься? — рявкнул он.  
           Майкрофт был прав, а Шерлок терпеть не мог, когда брат бывал прав, так что он не стал ждать ответа и, подойдя к кровати, склонился над другом и зашептал:  
           — Джон, я знаю, ты меня слышишь. Ты всегда меня слышал. Даже когда притворялся, что спишь в своей комнате, когда мне требовалось принести ручку. Так вот, послушай меня сейчас. Я никогда не давал ложных обещаний. Никому. — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, в горле внезапно пересохло, в висках застучал пульс. Шерлок проглотил вставший в горле ком и продолжил: — Все хорошо, Джон, с тобой все будет хорошо. Просто дыши, продолжай дышать... ты не один.  
           И консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс, не оглядываясь, быстро зашагал к выходу. Выкинув из головы присутствие Майкрофта, он нацелился отыскать инспектора Лестрейда и потом воспользоваться лабораторией.  
           Старший Холмс подождал, пока стихнут удаляющиеся шаги брата и подошел к лежащей на постели неподвижной фигуре. Коллапс легкого... хорошо, что стрелявший плохо прицелился, однако случилось это не из-за плохих навыков, а из-за гнева. Гнева и неверной руки; первый выстрел — пуля пробила грудь Джону и вышла в плечо — сбил преступнику возможность хорошо целиться. Еще одна пуля засела близко от позвоночника, некомфортно близко, третья ударила его в левый бок, зацепив легкое, отчего кровь и прочие жидкости затруднили процесс дыхания, и, наконец, четвертая пуля попала в верхнюю часть бедра.  
           Однако сейчас все пули были чисто извлечены опытными хирургами и никаких повреждений жизненно важных органов не обнаружилось, так что у лежащего без сознания доктора были неплохие шансы. Майкрофт не уповал на божественное вмешательство с тех пор, как закончил начальную школу. Но все равно, когда случалось что-то подобное... нет, он не станет поддаваться своим эмоциям. Он уже запер их, полностью взял под контроль.  
           Он проследил, чтобы уже через несколько минут после звонка агентов на месте были самые лучшие доктора. Это самое меньшее, что он мог сделать. Почему, дьявол подери, он вообще уступил этой нелепой просьбе? Каким образом этот совершенно обычный человек мог вызвать в нем такое чувство вины? Вина, всегда вина. Даже когда Джон без предупреждения ворвался в "Диоген": когда Майкрофт увидел, в каком состоянии тот находится после прыжка Шерлока, после его обвиняющего взгляда и злых слов. Тогда его тоже накрывало подобным непривычным чувством, вызывающем желание объясниться. А Майкрофт Холмс не любил что-либо кому-либо объяснять.  
           Во второй раз Джон попросил о встрече через смс. Майкрофт терпеть не мог смс-переписку, но, тем не менее, согласился, несмотря на обуревавшее его дурное предчувствие.  
           Но, приготовившись к всплеску ярости или даже рукоприкладства, он получил нечто совсем иное. Вместо разозленного Джона Ватсона, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с Джоном Ватсоном сломанным. Сильно похудевшим, с углубившимися морщинами и темными кругами под глазами.  
           И когда тот заговорил, Майкрофт испытал неловкость. Джон извинялся. Это было так редкостно, так открыто и... очень искренне. И сейчас ощущение было очень схоже: лежащий со всеми этими трубками и проводами, человек под белоснежной простыней выглядел слабым и уязвимым, совсем непохожим на бойца, который всегда вставал на защиту рядом с непредсказуемым Шерлоком.  
           — Джон... — он не понимал, как подобрать слова и зачем их произносить. " _Я прошу прощения_ " казалось неуместным, ибо он знал, что доктор Ватсон всегда испытывал неловкость, когда перед ним извинялись за непредвиденную промашку. Майкрофту вспомнился разговор, который состоялся у них с Джоном после "похорон" Шерлока.  
           — _Я просто хотел перед вами извиниться. Вы всегда были мне хорошим другом, и я знаю, что несмотря на свои методы, вы всегда исходили из интересов вашего брата. Я злился, потому что переживал — искренне переживал, и я надеюсь, что вы сможете простить мне те резкие слова. Я говорил не всерьез. Я был расстроен. Сейчас я осознаю, что вы потеряли больше, чем я. Шерлок был мне другом, но вам — братом. И я готов быть рядом, если вы захотите выговориться. Хотя не то, чтобы я был в этом очень хорош. Друзья?_  
            _Джон протянул ему руку, и разве кто-то мог бы ее не принять?_  
           Это случилось в прошлом, а сейчас было то, что было.  
           Правительственный служащий так и не смог закончить предложение и широким шагом, без оглядки, покинул палату, на ходу прижимая к уху мобильник. Ему нужна была информация.


	4. Пули и бабочки

           — О нет, ни за что! У тебя ничего не выйдет! — Андерсон приберегал этот гнусавый, взлетающий почти до ультразвука тон для тех, кому особенно удавалось его расстраивать и постоянно доставать. Среди "тех" был некто по имени Шерлок Холмс, а кроме того, иногда лаборанты-интерны и просто новички, но, в основном, все-таки Шерлок чертов Холмс. — Ты и шагу не ступишь в мою лабораторию! Я не позволю... Где Лестрейд? — прорычал он.  
           — О да, заткнись, Андерсон! Как думаешь, кто бы еще мог дать мне разрешение сюда войти? И я не в настроении для твоих детских истерик, не сегодня! — громко прозвучал в ответ смертоносно-ледяной голос Шерлока.  
           Все присутствующие замерли, выжидающе распахнув глаза. Они предвкушали, что консультирующий детектив сейчас даст Андерсону по физиономии или просто выставит его из его собственной лаборатории — вот было бы приятное зрелище.  
           — Вы, двое, не сейчас. Только не сейчас, Бога ради! — прорычал Лестрейд, вставая между ними. Шерлок явно был не в себе; в больнице он так требовал, чтобы его пропустили к Джону, но в результате провел с лежащим без сознания Ватсоном всего несколько минут. Другой Холмс — более высокий и грозный — задержался в палате чуть дольше. — Андерсон, вы сказали, что у вас есть что-то для нас. Выкладывайте.  
           — Да, хорошо, — Андерсон повернулся к Лестрейду, начисто игнорируя присутствие Шерлока. — Когда Салли... — он прочистил горло, а Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. — То есть, я имею в виду, сержант Донован. Когда она принесла мне пули, я прогнал их данные по нашим компьютерам. И вот что получилось.  
           Он вытащил отчеты и передал их Лестрейду.  
           — Выглядит знакомо, да, фрик? — обвиняюще бросила Донован; она стояла в сторонке, сложив руки на груди, в своей обычной защитной позе.  
           — Сержант! — осадил ее Лестрейд. Он взял папки, и да, они действительно выглядели очень знакомо.  
           Шерлок вытащил у него дела, раскрыл их и побледнел, осознавая, о чем говорила Салли.  
           — Простите, сэр, но это правда. Мы просили его взять это дело...  
           — Предлагали, — Лестрейд сжал пальцами переносицу, и без того плохой день определенно стал еще хуже.  
           — Без разницы. Суть в том, что мы просили фрика взять это дело. У нас не было ни единого следа, ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Но эти пули соответствуют тем, что извлекли из тех трех жертв. Ну, теперь уже четырех, — выплюнула Салли.  
           — Их всех находили без удостоверения личности, — Лестрейд хотел понять, отчего. Или это почерк убийцы?  
           — Да, они казались случайными, словно это были ограбления, которые пошли не по плану. Вот почему наш старый добрый консультирующий детектив не захотел за них браться. Ограбления это... как он сказал, Андерсон?  
           Эксперт с радостью ухватился за шанс прилюдно посыпать соль на раны.  
           — "Скука!", — насмешливо передразнил он.  
           — За прошедшее время мы смогли идентифицировать тех двоих, кто был безымянным; грабитель забрал бумажники, но в заявлениях о пропавших в итоге нашлись все трое — про двоих считалось, что их нет в городе, и поэтому их не сразу заявили пропавшими, а третью жертву в последний раз видели на медконференции. Угадай, что оказалось между ними общего?  
           — Они все врачи, — прошептал Шерлок, глядя на фотографии.  
           — Точно. Так что теперь у нас, похоже, серийный убийца, который охотится за врачами.  
           — Отлично, Салли, неужели ты сама до такого додумалась... — начал было Шерлок, но его оборвал Лестрейд:  
           — Сержант Донован единственная из всех, включая тебя, заметила характерные совпадения. Фактически, пока не обозначился почерк убийцы, это дело вообще не относилось к нашему отделу.  
           Шерлок сгреб папки и направился к выходу.  
           — Я буду в морге, там атмосфера не настолько заполнена глупостью, а недалекие личности умеют держать при себе свое бесполезное мнение.   
           — Давай, фрик, раскрой это дело, если уж ты такой умный. Воспользуйся своим о, великим мозгом и отыщи маньяка, которого ты должен был поймать еще несколько недель назад. Что бы ты ни сделал, это в любом случае твоя вина. Все это. Иначе доктору Ватсону бы не пришлось... — Салли Донован злилась, она знала, что ее слова фрика не трогают — чтобы испытывать раскаяние, нужно иметь душу или сердце, а у Шерлока Холмса не было ни того, ни другого. Но доктор Ватсон не был ей врагом, хотя и по своей воле связался с этим беспардонным психопатом.  
           — ХВАТИТ! — рявкнул Лестрейд, но Шерлок уже без слов скрылся за дверью.

           Салли не ошибалась, она была права на все 100 — это его вина, это из-за него Джон сейчас в таком состоянии. Шерлоку не хотелось смотреть на то место, где все случилось, но ему нужно было его увидеть, увидеть все полностью. Майкрофт нарыл кое-какие записи с Джоном, спасибо камерам правительственного видеонаблюдения. Запись показала, что под конец дня в приемное отделение "скорой" вошел какой-то мужчина, который огляделся вокруг и незаметно уселся в уголке. Вышел на охоту. Шерлок видел это по нему и по тому, как тот смотрел на проходящих мимо врачей.  
           К уходящему со смены Джону подошел какой-то врач — он был старше Джона и явно просил доктора, славящегося своей ответственностью, взять еще одну смену. Шерлок "считал" усталость в слегка поникших плечах Джона, но на лице друга отразилось выражение покорности судьбе, он оглядел толпу в приемной и согласился.  
           Шерлок пропустил еще несколько часов записи. Мистер Черный Худи странно держал левую руку, а правую не вынимал из кармана худи, и кроме того, тщательно следил, чтобы капюшон не сползал, а кепка всегда оставалась надвинутой на глаза. Никто бы не заподозрил в нем ничего странного. А затем Шерлок поймал момент, когда друг появился на радаре убийцы. Мужчина пересел ближе к коридору, откуда Джон периодически выскакивал за медкартой или провожал пожилых пациентов к выходу. Когда чудовищно долгая смена Джона наконец подошла к концу, незнакомец подошел к нему. Шерлок сосредоточился на их беззвучном разговоре. Оба собеседника вроде бы засмеялись, но Шерлок видел по языку тела друга, что тот настороже, хотя и показывает жестами в сторону кафетерия.  
           — Ублюдок дожидался, пока Джон закончит смену?  
           Шерлок вздрогнул при звуке голоса Лестрейда. Как давно тот здесь?  
           — Похоже на то, — не поднимая на него взгляда, Шерлок переключился с внутрибольничных камер на уличные. Вот Джон направил свои стопы в сторону дома, но потом остановился и сунул руку в карман. Шерлок осознал, что именно тогда он написал другу " **Зайди за молоком** ". И Джон не ответил ему, потому что убийца оказался у него за спиной — ближе, чем любой случайный прохожий. Со стороны казалось, что двое людей ведут дружескую беседу. Вот только Шерлок видел, что Джон напрягся и посмотрел вниз, без сомнения, на направленное в него оружие.  
           Шерлок знал, что было дальше, хотя запись отображала лишь двух мужчин, шагающих через пустынную улицу к темному переулку. Он вспомнил слова убийцы, холодный тон, клеймом впечатавшийся в его мозг. Джон нажал кнопку звонка — наверное, оттого что в стрессе с силой сжимал телефон, а может, в надежде, что Шерлок сумеет во время прийти на помощь.  
           — Он — серийный убийца, который охотится на врачей ради восстановления некой воображаемой справедливости. Первого убитого он, вероятно, знал. Правая рука у него протез, и есть сложности с тем, чтобы научиться все делать левой. Это видно по тому, как неловко он держит оружие, — Шерлок миновал желтую полицейскую ленту, огораживающую место преступления.  
           Лестрейд молча шел следом, пытаясь придумать какие-то слова утешения. Шерлок закатил глаза — эти старания были очевидно провальны.  
           Шерлок встал там, где стоял и смотрел на убийцу Джон — рядом с кровяными брызгами и следами пуль на стене. Он присел около высохшей лужи крови. Кровь Джона. Джон лежал здесь, брошенный умирать.  
           — Он не грабит свои жертвы, он забирает трофеи.  
           — Как...  
           — Джон каким-то образом нажал на своем телефоне кнопку звонка, и я слышал слова этого человека. Он сказал, что врачи считают себя выше всех прочих. У него протез, он потерял правую руку — вот почему он плохо попадал в цель, он не левша, но ранение — определенно недавнее — вынудило его научиться все делать левой рукой. Итак, мы знаем, что он был ранен, без сомнения, бывший солдат, он не был знаком с Джоном, но в остальных трех жертв выпустил только по одной пуле, разумеется, выстрелив прямо в грудь, но когда он взял бумажник Джона, что-то в нем привело его в ярость.  
           — Ты сказал, он был военным; возможно, он знал Джона.  
           Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.  
           — Нет-нет. Он не знал его, все дело в удостоверении личности, удостоверении личности Джона, его военное удостоверение осталось в бумажнике. Мотив ясен — он винит армию в потере своей ведущей руки, и винит врачей в потере своей супруги. Скорее всего, она погибла в автомобильной аварии — судя по тому, что убивать он начал недавно, это случилось где-то за несколько недель до убийства первого врача. Тот, вероятно, знал своего убийцу.  
           — Откуда ты... — Лестрейд оборвал себя. — Я поручу кому-нибудь покопаться в этом. А тебе нужно хоть немного отдохнуть, никому не принесет пользы, если ты свалишься.  
           Шерлок повернулся спиной к Лестрейду и закрыл глаза. Он представил, как Джон прикидывает возможности и раздумывает, как минимизировать сопутствующий ущерб. Для него это было важно, он не хотел рисковать или давать шанс преступнику, он думал, что сможет переговорить убийцу, сможет сделать так, чтобы не было случайных жертв.  
           — Джон, ты идиот. Ну почему ты не мог хоть раз подумать о себе, — едва слышно прошептал детектив, так что Лестрейд его не услышал.  
           Шерлок вновь вспомнил собственную реакцию на это дело, которое инспектор предлагал ему всего несколько дней назад — тогда он, не задумываясь, отказался. И выбрал чуть более интересное дело о похищении.  
           — Шерлок, я думаю, нет нужды напоминать, что здесь нет твоей вины, ты ничего не мог предвидеть. Я прошу прощения за вспышку Салли. Мы все сейчас немного навздрыге из-за случившегося, на личном уровне. Джон Ватсон ведь один из нас.  
           — Причина и следствие, — прошептал Шерлок. Взмахивающая крыльями бабочка вызывает ураган на противоположной стороне земного шара¹. В глубине души он никогда в это не верил, но сейчас пришел ураган, и Шерлок остановит его, даже если это будет последним делом в его жизни. У него в ушах до сих пор стояли щелчки опустевшей обоймы, когда этот ублюдок все продолжал и продолжал бессмысленно нажимать на курок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Речь о так называемом "эффекте бабочки" в теории хаоса.  
> Эффект бабочки — термин в естественных науках, обозначающий свойство некоторых хаотичных систем: незначительное влияние на систему может иметь большие и непредсказуемые последствия, в том числе и совершенно в другом месте. В хаотическом мире трудно предсказать, какие вариации возникнут в данное время и в данном месте, ошибки и неопределённость нарастают экспоненциально с течением времени. Эдвард Лоренц (1917—2008) назвал это явление «эффектом бабочки»: бабочка, взмахивающая крыльями в Айове, может вызвать лавину эффектов, которые могут достигнуть высшей точки в дождливый сезон в Индонезии («эффект бабочки» вызывает и аллюзию к рассказу 1952 года Р. Брэдбери «И грянул гром», где гибель бабочки в далёком прошлом изменяет мир очень далекого будущего;). (c) Википедия


	5. Когда гаснет свет, наступает тьма

           Шерлок посмотрел на стоящего напротив Майкрофта.  
           — Это все, что мы нарыли. У него нет постоянного места жительства, но я отправил своих людей переговорить с его возможными контактами. Непохоже, чтобы у него была семья, а его друзья либо мертвы, либо больше не поддерживают с ним связь.  
           Шерлок быстро "просканировал" снимок взглядом. Сама папка была тонкой, документов — раз, два и обчелся. Там было военное досье — разумеется, Шерлок был прав насчет этого, жена погибла примерно за месяц до первого убийства.  
           В документах сообщалось, что обозленный бывший военный угрожал смертью врачу травматологического центра, считая, что тот, занимаясь его женой, поставил на первое место спасение не ее жизни, а жизнь пьяного водителя, виновного в аварии. Парамедики по пути в больницу его жену реанимировали, но травмы оказались слишком обширны, и до операции она не дожила.  
           Шерлок поежился; этот человек лишился руки на войне. Капрал, регулярная армия. Причиной ампутации стала раневая инфекция из-за неверно наложенной повязки. К тому времени, когда инфекцию обнаружили, было уже поздно, и армия отняла у него руку. По крайней мере, именно в это верил убийца, этот твердолобый кретин.  
           Он винил всех, кроме себя. По стечению обстоятельств Джон получил свое ранение после того, как всю юность прослужил державе и Королеве, а в итоге его после ранения просто сплавили домой, выкинули за дверь с мизерным пособием. Но это не ожесточило Джона. Да, его накрыла депрессия, но Шерлок в душе ни капли не сомневался, что, если бы Джон не встретил его и не обрел цель в жизни, он все равно бы не стал возлагать вину на других. Врач никогда не превратит человека в цель. И уж конечно не станет возлагать вину за свое "невезение" на медицинское учреждение, интересно, почему не на армию... Шерлок внезапно замер — **_вот оно что! Армия._**  
           — Ты знаешь, где его искать? — Майкрофт, прищурившись, пристально посмотрел на младшего. — У тебя, минимум, появилась какая-то идея на этот счет.  
           "Вот подозрительный ублюдок! Прекрати читать мои мысли, черт подери", — пронеслось в голове у Шерлока, а в ответ раздалось:  
           — Я не читаю твои мысли, я просто знаю различные выражения твоего лица и вижу, когда твое лицо вспыхивает, как лампочка и буквально кричит: "О, а вот и нужная часть головоломки". Так что, давай, говори... — голос Майкрофта звучал очень устало.  
           Интересно, почему он до сих пор на ногах и все в той же одежде. Когда Шерлок ворвался сюда, как ураган, огонь в камине еще не успел согреть комнату, а брат как раз доставал из шкафа бокал для бренди. Пробудь он дома подольше, уже пошел бы по второму кругу. И болтался он где-то в городе, судя по отсутствию грязи на его обуви.  
           — Разумеется есть, и несколько, но в данный момент ни одна не выглядит вероятнее, чем другие, — солгал Шерлок, отвернувшись от брата. Тот, прищурившись, осоловело уставился на дорогой антикварный диван у двери. — Как ты вообще сумел "достать" его лицо, я прочесал все записи... — Смена темы.  
           — Сумел, после того, как собрал записи камер за нужное время со всех прочих мест преступлений и поставил своему лучшему компьютерщику задачу прогнать фото по нашим базам, а так же по записям с соответствующих камер видеонаблюдения за неделю перед каждым убийством. Убийца, разумеется, появлялся во всех больницах, где работали эти врачи. В первый раз он должен был вести себя наименее аккуратно, поэтому я приказал начать с самого раннего дела, и конечно же, там нашелся подходящий под описание мужчина, который вошел в отделение "скорой помощи" и уселся в комнате для посетителей. Как только цель закончила свою смену, этот человек отправился за ней следом. Он выслеживал свою жертву три дня подряд и потом нанес удар в пустом крытом паркинге.  
           Шерлок впился взглядом в фотографию с военного досье. "Читать" в ней было практически нечего — просто лицо молодого мужчины, каким оно, без сомнения, было до того, как тот продал душу армии ее величества.  
           — Насколько мы можем сказать, до случившегося он не имел с Джоном никаких контактов...  
           — Да, я знаю. — Шерлок отбросил папку в дальний конец дивана. Упер локти в колени, опустил лицо на руки и впился пальцами в волосы. Ему требовалось перестать смотреть на этого человека — глядя на него, он просто не мог ни о чем думать, в ушах звенели последние слова, которые ублюдок сказал Джону. — Единственная причина, почему он в этот раз выпустил столько пуль, братец, состояла в том, что Джон оказался не просто врачом, а врачом военным. Одним выстрелом двух зайцев, как ты догадываешься.  
           — Да, вышло крайне неудачно, — Майкрофт остановился около камина. Он не предлагал Шерлоку выпить, прекрасно зная, что младший лишь снисходительно на него огрызнется и заявит, что дело сейчас важнее.  
           Шерлоку на глаза попался какой-то предмет — книга, оставленная на краю любимого братом каминного кресла, где тот обычно сиживал у огня. Книга выглядела заметно потрепанной. И, поскольку она лежала на подлокотнике этого, напоминающего трон, кресла раскрытой и перевернутой, Шерлок понял, что Майкрофт ее как раз сейчас и читает — и судя по состоянию страниц, весьма аккуратно. Шерлок потянулся к книге, сам не понимая, отчего: то ли от любопытства, то ли просто из желания размять мышцы и тем самым перекрыть кружащие в голове эмоции, эти безымянные чувства. Джон смог бы определить их названия, и тогда Шерлок бы в свою очередь получил бы возможность получше запаковать их и убрать в подвалы своих Чертогов. Но Джона сейчас здесь не было, и Шерлок попытался обойтись своими силами.  
           И снова ему пришлось оттолкнуть мысли о Джоне — следовать им было опасно, так что он поднял с кресла книгу в коричневом кожаном переплете и прочел вытесненное золотом название — "ГЕНРИХ V". Заложив пальцем страницу, на которой книга была раскрыта, чтобы брат не потерял место, Шерлок произнес:  
           — А я бы скорее предположил в тебе поклонника "Юлия Цезаря". Та же напыщенность и многоречивость.  
           Майкрофт не улыбнулся, а младший принялся листать страницы старой книги; первое издание, ну, Майкрофт — сноб, это для него важно. Очевидно, престижное пополнение в личной библиотеке этого помпезного придурня. Мысленная цепочка оскорблений оборвалась так резко, что Шерлок едва не уронил книгу. Играючи перелистывая страницы, он кое-что заметил внутри. Бумажный листок, обычная сложенная пополам открытка, сунутая между страницами. Шерлок мгновенно узнал почерк.  
            _Майкрофт, пока мы были за городом, я случайно наткнулся на эту книгу в одном магазинчике и подумал, что она может вам понравиться. С днем рождения._  
            _Джон Ватсон_  
           Все так и было. Шерлок находился с Джоном, когда тот покупал эту букинистику, и даже не побеспокоился спросить, зачем она другу. Детектив сохранил этот крошечный отрывок информации о Джоне в своих Чертогах; да, Джону там была посвящена целая комната, которая пахла теплым печеньем и свежезаваренным чаем.  
           Из всех запыленных комнат, только джонова ассоциировалась у Шерлока с теплом и солнечным светом, если так можно выразиться. Но, в конце концов, это его собственные Чертоги, и даже когда Шерлоку требовалось заглянуть туда за информацией о дне рождения друга, какой-нибудь его аллергии или еще чем-нибудь отвлеченном — да даже просто за информацией о его очередной бывшей подружке (которых он старался удалять, как только с ними знакомился), Шерлок всегда испытывал в этой комнате чувство успокоения. Там был Джон — спокойный, терпеливый, честный, с недвусмысленной речью, которую не требовалось читать между строк. Шерлоку никогда не приходилось этого делать. И вот теперь в его комнате было мрачно и сумрачно, и это рассердило Шерлока: казалось, словно земля ушла у него из-под ног. Требовалось найти какую-то безопасную тему, что-то скучное и случайное.  
           Загородная местность, Баскервиль, историческое значение военной базы, военные, солдаты, солдат... черт. Шерлок чувствовал, что проигрывает накатившей волне воспоминаний — воспоминаний об одном облачном дне. То был маленький городок близ самого Лондона, они поехали туда расследовать — убили хозяина маленького магазинчика, и пропала семейная реликвия.  
           Консультирующий детектив в пальто с поднятым воротником, и Джон, следующий за ним след в след; они зашли в тот самый магазинчик, чтобы поговорить с вдовой убитого. И пока Шерлок слушал рассказ женщины о том, как она в последний раз видела своего мужа, Джон взял в руки какую-то старую книгу. А когда этот неинформативный разговор закончился, Джон купил ее. И теперь Шерлок знал, что тот с ней сделал. Откуда Джон мог знать, что Майкрофт — поклонник Шекспира? Хотя да, тут не над чем было особо думать, в конце концов Майкрофт был очень драматичным слугой правительства. Доктору вновь удалось удивить Шерлока. Тот осторожно положил книгу на место и осознал, что Майкрофт намеренно избегает смотреть в его помрачневшее лицо. Брат не отрывал взгляда от коричневой жидкости в своем хрустальном бокале, который он, ручной песик правительства, как всегда уверенно, держал в руках. Бокал явно был подарком какого-то иностранного премьер-министра. Шерлок попытался вычислить из какой страны, но с трудом смог задержаться на этой мысли.  
           Он ненавидел эмоции, а особенно те, что кружили в голове по образу снежной бури, туманили его отточенный разум и вызывали тошнотворное ощущение падения. _"Падение подобно полету, только немного ближе конечная цель"¹._ Нет, нет, затолкнуть воспоминание обратно, пока оно не успело пустить корни. Незачем вспоминать сейчас суд над Мориарти. Надо остановить процесс — раньше он отмаркировал бы эти ужасные чувства и позже спросил Джона, как их можно определить и каталогизировать. Но сейчас это было невозможно. Здесь не было Джона, он был в больнице и сражался за свою жизнь. Почему хороший человек Джон должен терять жизнь из-за какого-то недовольного идиота с ментальностью испорченного ребенка, у которого отняли любимую игрушку? Нет, нет, этого никак нельзя допустить.  
           — Сантименты. Ты был прав, брат. Сантименты — это проигрыш, потому что бесчувственным терять нечего, — пробормотал Шерлок, не заметив появившегося на лице старшего брата мрачного выражения.

* * *

           Шону всегда удавалось оставаться незаметным; он мог просто сидеть и выслеживать, сортируя людей на высокомерных докторов, кичливых сестер, наркоманов, ипохондриков, психически неуравновешенных — и всех прочих. После убийства того армейского капитана он чувствовал, что ему требуется новая цель, нечто в другом направлении и более грандиозное. Да, убив одним выстрелом двух зайцев, он временно заполнил зиявшую внутри пустоту. Вот почему он выбрал именно эту больницу, как он раньше об этом не подумал? Жаль только, что он был простым пехотинцем, иначе бы взорвал здесь все к черту и забрал куда больше жизней. Да, конечно, здесь были и гражданские, но, забрав их несчастные жизни, он бы просто избавил их от страданий. Жить негодным и бесполезным — это приговор много хуже смерти.  
           Он выцепил взглядом свою новую цель. Это будет забавно; может, даже, как в прошлый раз, он опустошит всю обойму. Первые пару раз ему хватало и одной пули, но выпускать много было куда приятнее. С какой стати этим докторишкам получать всего одну пулю в голову или сердце... нет, пусть медленно истекают кровью, такая смерть куда лучше. Пусть они помучаются от страха перед неминуемым, а он останется и посмотрит, как в глазах врача угасает свет. Кто тут теперь будет разыгрывать из себя Бога, а? Почему они должны решать, кому жить, а кому умереть? Он на себе испытал, что такое полевой триаж². Теперь решил отплатить за это, ну или, как минимум, немного развлечься. Прошло уже столько времени с тех пор, как он вообще развлекался.  
           — Простите, доктор? — громко обратилась к мужчине в белом халате пожилая женщина. — Мой муж уже здесь столько времени, долго еще...  
           — Сидите и ждите. Мы очень заняты и занимаемся больными либо в порядке очереди, либо по неотложности состояния.  
           Глаза Шона вспыхнули.  
           — Есть! — пробормотал он. Какой отличный образец! Этот козел со своей папкой-планшетом взял и отмахнулся от пожилой женщины и просто исчез в коридоре!  
           Шон натянул капюшон на свою черноволосую голову и незаметно двинулся за вышеупомянутым доктором. Ублюдок, без сомнения, отправился покурить сигаретку или перехватить ланч. Эгоистичный мерзавец. Он подумал о Деб, и его сознание словно запнулось. Она бы такого не захотела, но она мертва, мертва из-за какого-то чертова докторишки. О, тот уже за все заплатил, и пьяный водитель тоже — эту бесполезную трату пространства даже никто не хватится. Он даже не стал переводить на пули на того ублюдка, что был за рулем — один быстрый удар ножом в спину, а потом по горлу. Они оба умерли медленно, как того и заслуживали: перед смертью они страдали и понимали, что не в состоянии это прекратить. Так же, как сейчас страдает он — как ежедневно все его существо изнемогает от боли из-за потерянной руки и бесконечного страдания сердца и разума. Да, они за все заплатят.  
            _"Вы украли мой свет, а я украду ваш,_ — мрачно подумал про себя Шон. — _Просто, потому что я могу"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Слова Джима Мориарти из серии "Рейхенбахский водопад". Разговор с Шерлоком на Бейкер-стрит. (прим. переводчика)  
> ² Триаж — медицинская сортировка пострадавших (легкие, тяжелые и т.д.)


	6. Узнать меня — едва ли чудо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **предупреждение:** наркотики (не графично)

           — ВРАЧА! — услышал капитан Ватсон неистовый зов за левым плечом. Треск перестрелки, казалось, стих.  
           Шло отступление из заброшенной деревеньки, со всех сторон неслись стоны раненых. Их было слишком много, чтобы можно было помочь — слишком много юношей, сыновей, дочерей, матерей и отцов, и у каждого были дети или еще кто-то любимый. Джон бежал к ним, боясь не собственной смерти — он боялся стать причиной чужой, если промедлит и не успеет оказаться рядом.  
           — Всех раненых в этот дом! Используем его под госпиталь, пока не придет помощь! Быстро! — приказал капитан Ватсон, вытягивая из рюкзака перевязочный набор. Закатать рукава. Бывшее здание школы из камня и кирпича, тела затащенных внутрь раненых. Организовать медицинскую сортировку, вычленяя тех, кому нужна срочная помощь, кого он еще мог спасти. Доктор сгорбился — эту часть своей работы он ненавидел сильнее всего, потому что, как бы он ни старался, некоторые вещи были ему неподвластны.  
           Двинувшись к первому пациенту — парню, у которого нога заканчивалась чуть ниже колена, Джон ощутил пронзивший его ледяной холод. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к зрелищу того, что творила с человеческим телом взрывчатка: с какой легкостью она рвала его и выкручивала.  
           — Держись, сынок, мы скоро отсюда выберемся, — парнишка терял кровь слишком быстро, она текла из него ручьем. Доктор Ватсон поскорее наложил жгут повыше развороченной плоти, бывшей когда-то коленом, и туго перебинтовал обрубок. И быстро воздал про себя молитву, чтобы побыстрее прибыла "вертушка".  
           — Капитан... — послышался сзади мужской голос, но что-то внутри подсказывало доктору, что обладателя голоса здесь быть не может.  
           — Тебя здесь быть не должно, — Джон не оглянулся, но невольно отметил, что несмотря на весь этот хаос посреди пустыни и смрад временного госпиталя, знакомый баритон звучит странно спокойно.  
           — Как и тебя, — прозвучало без малейшей задержки, даже на один удар сердца. И все же Джон не мог оторваться от стонов раненых и умирающих. Не хватало лекарств, бинтов, обезболивающих... он мало чем мог помочь, но он все равно пытался.  
           — Доктор Ватсон? — прозвучал все тот же баритон, только еще требовательней и отчетливо чужеродно. — Джон!  
           Тот наконец повернулся — бывшая школа растворилась в небытие — и встретился с вопросительным взглядом серых глаз своего друга, друга по имени Шерлок. Джон прижал к ноющей груди руку, стряхивая наваждение.  
           — Хм, прости, что ты сказал? — Джон слегка растерялся. Почему он стоит на каком-то складе?  
           — Я попросил у тебя мобильник. Не забывай дышать.  
           Джон раздраженно нахмурился.  
           — А что с твоим?  
           — Я оставил его в квартире, а мне нужно отправить смс...  
           — Прямо сейчас? Во время расследования похищения? — голос Джона звучал укоризненно. Но, тем не менее, он был рад этой перепалке — а так же прохладе Лондона, так что, как и велел Шерлок, сделал хороший глубокий вдох. И это оказалось так освежающе, что он сразу позабыл все свои предыдущие треволнения. — И что мы тут, кстати говоря, делаем? — Джон оглянулся, ожидая, что вот-вот прозвучат взрывы или нападут боевики, но нет, он же не в своей полевой форме. И это был Лондон — Лондон, Англия, Великобритания. Он был дома, пусть и слышал отдаленное эхо боя.  
           — Мне казалось, это очевидно... — Шерлок взял у него телефон, напечатал несколько слов и нажал "отправить".  
           — Да? Уже прямо так и очевидно? — Джон раздраженно выдохнул; он замерз, у него через пару часов начнется смена в клинике, а бурчащий живот напоминал, что из-за этой бесполезной погони по чертовски холодному городу у него за весь день не было во рту и маковой росинки.  
           — Ты знаешь, что у твоего телефона треснут экран? Серьезно, Джон, тебе надо получше заботиться о своих вещах, — качая головой, сокрушенно прищелкнул языком Шерлок.  
           — Знаю. И, быть может, человек, из-за которого появилась эта трещина, должен купить мне новый мобильник.  
           — Да, думаю, это было бы мило с его стороны.  
           — Да с чего я вообще парюсь на этот счет? — вскинул руки Джон и присел на груду сложенных на полу шлакоблоков.  
           — Все, можем идти, — живо объявил Шерлок, направляясь к выходу.  
           — Точно? А то вся эта беготня по городу...  
           — Джон, тебе стоит поесть перед сменой, ты всегда ворчишь, когда голоден, — Шерлок даже не обернулся, просто продолжал размашисто вышагивать к двери на своих раздражающе длинных ногах.  
           — Я... — Джон снова провел рукой по лицу. И осознал, что если не пойдет следом, то его просто бросят здесь в одиночестве. Бегом марш, солдат.  
           — Так как же на твоем экране появилась трещина?  
           — Да нет ничего проще, если у тебя есть безумный сосед, которому приспичило экспериментировать с нестабильными химикатами. А потом пришло в голову в безбожно ранний час ответить на звонок чужой и определенно пьяной сестры и протянуть трубку полусонному доктору, которому пришлось выбираться из постели после каких-то двух часов сна, чтобы проверить, откуда так воняет жжеными волосами.  
           — Я не жег волосы, только немного подпалил брови. Что касается твоего телефона, то он так вибрировал, что чуть не упал со стола, я только его подхватил и естественно, взял трубку. Мне показалось, это срочно.  
           — Это же Гарри, если она напивается, у нее, естественно, все срочно, а порой вообще как будто конец света. Но главное, ты выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вывалить свое... творение в чашку Петри и устроить на и без того задымленной кухне небольшой взрыв с горячей волной воздуха и сильным толчком, который сбил тебя с ног. И при виде тебя, лежащего без движения на полу, я и выронил телефон. И не говори, что это ерунда. Ты был без сознания минут пять минимум. Тебе чертовски повезло, что ты остался только без своих проклятых бровей.  
           — Да тут не о чем было особенно беспокоиться. Ты же доктор, ты знаешь, что такое умеренное сотрясение. — Джон застонал, нет, ему этот спор не выиграть. Только не у социопата. — И чего же твоя дорогая сестра хотела в столь ранний час?  
           — Да как всегда: пьяно пересказать предыдущий вечер. Она еще, к моему удивлению, довольно быстро закруглилась. Не совсем похоже на Гарри, — Джон вздохнул.  
           — Мне кажется, она уже немного старовата, чтобы себя вести, как гормональный подросток.  
           — Это ты мне говоришь? — Джон забрался в такси. — И куда мы теперь? Мне на работу меньше, чем через час.  
           — Куда-нибудь поесть, Джон, нам нужна еда. Не все могут жить целыми днями на пустой желудок.  
           — Ну, ты не все. Порой я даже сомневаюсь, что ты вообще человек. Особенно, когда ты настолько нерегулярно питаешься, живешь на одном кофеине и никотиновых пластырях, — отбрил Джон.  
           — Разумеется, я имел в виду тебя, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Я ел вчера.  
           Такси остановилось у паба.  
           — Шерлок, что мы делаем в пабе?  
           — У бармена есть наводка; я решил, что ты можешь перехватить что-нибудь съестное, пока я получаю необходимую информацию.  
           — Точно, хорошая идея, — Джон потряс головой.  
           Они выбрались из такси, и, разумеется, платить остался Джон, поскольку Шерлок быстро исчез в недрах паба.  
           Но когда Джон вошел следом, готовая сорваться с губ раздраженная жалоба тут же испарилась — паб был почти пуст, лишь у стола сгрудилось несколько человек — и все сплошь знакомые лица: его коллеги по клинике, Молли, Сара, Лестрейд, Донован... и еще штатные полисмены в форме, с которыми Джон иногда перебрасывался словами, когда расследовал дела вместе с Шерлоком — они привыкли к присутствию Джона, и видимо, поэтому как-то могли выносить невозможного консультирующего детектива. У Джона ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать крик "СЮРПРИЗ!".  
           — С днем рождения, дорогой, — с нежностью обняла его миссис Хадсон.  
           Джон просто лишился дара речи.  
           — Он ведь и понятия не имел, да? — ухмыльнулся консультирующему детективу Лестрейд.  
           — Разумеется, нет, я тщательно заметал следы и сегодня весь день держал его в заблуждении, — на лице Шерлока сияла гордость успешно выполненной задачи, которую он обычно приберегал для окончания особенно трудного дела.  
           — Хочешь сказать, что у нас нет и не было никакого расследования? — уточнил Джон, держа в руке подсунутое ему пиво.  
           Шерлок только с гордостью усмехнулся.  
           — Нет, это была тщательно разработанная приманка, которую я сотворил с помощью нашего инспектора. Конечно, не без условия, что Донован тоже сможет присутствовать, — он бросил на Салли раздраженный взгляд.  
           — Откуда ты узнал, что сегодня мой день рождения?  
           — Удостоверение личности. Дата ясно отпечатана на удостоверении в твоем бумажнике.  
           — Да, но когда ты успел... впрочем, неважно.  
           — С днем рождения, братик! — пробралась к Джону Гарриет и стиснула его в крепком объятии. Глаза у нее были покрасневшие, и от нее несло знакомым запахом дешевого вина, несмотря на ароматную жвачку, которую она жевала, без сомнения, надеясь, что Джон не заметит, что она уже начала отмечать.  
           — Гарри?  
           — Я просто подумала, что тоже могу заскочить на огонек. Когда твой сосед рассказал, что он вместе с твоими друзьями для тебя запланировал, я решила, что не могу это пропустить. Не знала, что ты знаком со столькими бобби. Я думала, что ты — доктор.  
           Только тут Джон наконец осознал, почему Шерлок тогда ответил на звонок по его телефону. Без сомнения, он хотел воспользоваться возможностью пригласить Гарри.  
           — Все просто замечательно, — Молли вручила Джону небольшой подарок.  
           — Давай, приятель, садись. Хозяин предоставил Шерлоку весь паб в единоличное пользование, — хлопнул Джона по спине Лестрейд. Он тщательно следил, чтобы не задеть "плохое" плечо Джона, но без потерь все равно обойтись не удалось: от толчка доктор пролил себе на рубашку янтарную жидкость.  
           — Серьезно? — Джон медленно стер с себя пиво и замер от внезапной боли. Посмотрел на пропитавшуюся жидкостью салфетку. Почему она такая красная?  
           — Он должен был мне услугу, — пожал плечами Шерлок, пробираясь к Джону. Забрал у него салфетку. — Дыши, Джон. Мне казалось, ты голоден.  
           Джон сразу забыл про рубашку и позволил офицеру Кларку подвести себя к огромному круглому столу и стоящему во главе стулу. Перед ним поставили тарелку с хорошо прожаренным стейком и картошкой-фри с легким вкусом приправ.  
           — И ни о чем не волнуйся: смена в клинике, которую ты согласился взять — тоже часть заговора. Я не хотела, чтобы ты что-нибудь заподозрил, — засмеялась Сара, кладя посреди стола свой подарок вслед за Молли. Остальные тоже присоединились к Джону и принялись за расставленные закуски. К изумлению именинника, на праздник заглянул даже Майкрофт — на вид раздраженный или, скорее, чувствующий себя не в своей тарелке.  
           — Хотите что-нибудь выпить? Или, может, немного торта? — предложил Джон.  
           Старший Холмс натянуто улыбнулся.  
           — Нет, — быстрый взгляд на брата — Я на диете. Да и остаться все равно не могу, у меня деловая встреча с послом в Германии. Я заглянул только, чтобы отдать вам это, Джон. С днем рождения.  
           — О, спасибо, Майкрофт. Хотя это было совершенно необязательно.  
           — Я знаю, — ответил тот, — но я посчитал, что мой младший брат этого не сделает.  
           Джон взял в руки маленькую черную коробочку с простым серебристым бантиком. Он засмеялся, представляя, как Майкрофт аккуратно прикрепляет бант на крошечную тонкую крышку. Он открыл коробочку, и у него отвалилась челюсть.  
           — Я решил, что это будет практично. Когда у вас есть телефон, мне проще с вами связаться. Разумеется, я уже ввел в настройки свой номер и перенес с вашего старого телефона все контакты и данные. Хотя некоторые ваши фотографии...  
           Глаза Джона расширились, и он даже не посмел поинтересоваться, как Майкрофту это удалось.  
           — Спасибо, Майкрофт, это было эм... очень предусмотрительно с вашей стороны.  
           Тот вежливо кашлянул и, попрощавшись, ушел.  
           — Как предсказуемо, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Но, в любом случае, лучше одежды. Мне он на дни рождения и Рождество обычно дарил одежду. Ну, серьезно, что делать десятилетке с шелковым галстуком?  
           — Проверять ткань на устойчивость к воспламенению и различным температурам.  
           — Превосходно, Джон. Твоя дедукция — в точку.  
           Джон невольно рассмеялся. К концу дня в нем сидело уже настолько порядочно алкоголя, что его под руки довели до такси, а по лестнице он поднимался, сильно опираясь на своего соседа, а часть пути тот и вовсе протащил его на себе.  
           — Серьезно, это был лучший день рождения в моей жизни.  
           — Это хорошо.  
           — Шерлок. Кажется, я маленько перебрал. Но все было так замечательно. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно ты, мистер Социопат, можешь устроить такую прекрасную вечеринку. Я так не отмечал свой день рождения уже... да вообще никогда.  
           — Я знаю. Гарри говорила мне.  
           — Когда?  
           — В той пьяной болтовне, когда ты, слушая ее, заснул на диване. И я взял на себя твою роль. Я видел, что ты очень устал и знал, как сестра может вывести тебя из равновесия.  
           — Что еще она говорила? — Джон сощурился.  
           Сосед помог ему опуститься на кровать, снял с него ботинки, и Джон опрокинулся на спину.  
           — Она сказала, что в детстве вы устраивали друг другу маленькие вечеринки-сюрпризы.  
           — О да. Я покупал один-единствнный украшенный кексик — ее любимыми были шоколадные — а сейчас уже и просто бутылку вина, и втыкал свечку. В кекс, не в вино, — печально улыбнулся Джон, прикрывая глаза. — Но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что было сегодня. И я даже получил пару-тройку подарков: новый телефон от Майкрофта...  
           — Да, уверен, ты не будешь против, если я разберу его и извлеку все "жучки" и прочие устройства, которые мой брат мог туда имплантировать.  
           — Старый добрый Майкрофт, — хихикнул распластавшийся на спине Джон. Темноволосый детектив накрыл его одеялом. — О, и как я могу забыть твои подарки: медицинский справочник и, разумеется, новый айпод. Буду теперь услаждать свой слух концертом Баха ре минор.  
           — Ну, ты знаешь, что я думаю о твоем наборе книг, но я решил, что можно купить что-нибудь посовременнее, учитывая, каким образом я в последний раз воспользовался одной из них в своем эксперименте...  
           — Да не ври, я знаю, что ты не экспериментировал, а от расстройства бросил ее в горящий камин, заявив, что это не книга, а мусор.  
           Джон не стал пояснять, почему упомянул классику Баха — Шерлок и без того прекрасно знал, что его скрипка помогает Джону успокоиться после особенно тяжелых кошмаров. Но детектив не всегда бывал дома, когда Джон спал, и плеер обещал стать хорошей заменой в такие ночи, пусть они случались и редко, ибо куда бы Шерлок ни шел, Джон обычно отправлялся с ним.  
           — И то, что тебе подарил Лестрейд...  
           — О да, ежедневник в кожаной обложке с шикарной ручкой в придачу для ведения моих записей. А подарок Салли оказался на удивление практичным.  
           — Ты серьезно? Невероятно предсказуемые наручники и электрошокер?  
           — Ну, я думаю, она очень надеется, что я продемонстрирую их практичность на тебе.  
           — О да, это так невероятно интересно и совершенно непредсказуемо.  
           — Доброй ночи, Шерлок.  
           — Да, доброй ночи, Джон. И с днем рождения.  
           Джон мягко провалился в тепло и безопасность своей постели.  
           — Джон? — послышался приглушенный голос, он был настойчив, но Джон не желал вырываться из уюта собственной спальни. — Джон, ты слышишь меня?  
           Джон нахмурился, проверяя ручкой-фонариком глаза лежащего без сознания человека. Зрачки реагировали, и он осторожно оттянул кровоподтечные веки сначала влево, потом вправо.  
           — Джон?  
           Доктор Ватсон не отреагировал, делая еще пару тестов. Пациент по-прежнему сражался с лихорадкой, которую принесла инфекция. Напоследок он перешел к осмотру самих ран; ту, что была в груди, пришлось промывать и ставить в бок трубку, чтобы в легких не скапливалась жидкость. Давление было ниже, чем хотелось бы видеть доктору, но сердце билось ровно и сильно.  
           — Шерлок, а где Лестрейд? — Джон сощурился в тусклом свете пустого универмага. Что-то здесь его настораживало, что-то было не так... разве он не должен быть...  
           — Наверное, не туда свернул, сейчас нагонит.  
           Джон, сам не понимая, почему, замер и потом напряг слух, пытаясь уловить топот бегущих ног или шумное дыхание курильщика Грега. Ну ладно, бывшего курильщика.  
           До них донеслись звуки перестрелки и крики, Шерлок застыл на месте.  
           — Черт, он, должно быть, обошел нас с фланга. Как он мог оказаться позади нас? — Джон кинулся в сторону шума.  
           — Потому что их двое! Будь осторожен, Джон! Тот, второй, за которым мы гнались, тоже наверняка слышал выстрелы.  
           — Так, бобби, а теперь на колени. Я сказал "на колени!" — Лестрейд рыкнул, но на его плечо жестко обрушился пистолет. — А сейчас, если веришь в Господа, можешь начинать...  
           Лестрейд про себя выругался, в ушах до сих пор звенело от оглушающих выстрелов, этот ублюдок облапошил его при помощи обычного манекена. И сейчас его казнят прямо здесь, в отделе женского белья... взгляд зацепился за полуголый манекен в красной ночной сорочке. Ну, вид хотя бы приятный... Однако окончание предложения помолиться он так и не услышал по причине появления консультирующего детектива.  
           Быстро подоспевший Джон увидел сложенные за головой руки Лестрейда и следы крови у него над виском. Шерлок смотрел, как изменилось лицо друга — он уже видел подобное, и каждый раз его полностью захватывала трансформация. Ни дрожи в руке, ни единой сторонней мысли, кроме решения стоящей задачи. Все произошло в мгновение ока: резко сжатые челюсти, почерневшие в мгновение ока глаза и курок, нажатый солдатом, уверенном в конечном назначении пули.  
           Лестрейд дернулся, а его палач вскрикнул от боли и схватился за раненую руку. Пуля выбила у него оружие на недостижимое расстояние, хотя не то, чтобы он пытался достать пистолет, у него были другие проблемы: большая дыра в руке над запястьем. Но инстинкт все же заставил инспектора подобрать оружие, хотя от бушующего в жилах адреналина его грозило вот-вот вывернуть наизнанку.  
           — Лестрейд, ну правда! — в голосе Шерлока звучало осуждение, но Лестрейд смотрел не на него, а на Джона — именно тот держал в руках пистолет.  
           — Ты в порядке? — лицо Джона отражало откровенное беспокойство — ледяное спокойствие солдата исчезло, сменившись голосом встревоженного врача и друга.  
           — Как захватывающе, — подумал вслух Шерлок.  
           Джон даже не заметил его слов.  
           — Инспектор? Грег?  
           Шерлок уловил, что поблизости шевельнулась стопка одежды, и выстрелил. Лестрейд дернулся, и Джон тоже.  
           — Я пошел. Надо поймать этого чертова афериста.  
           — Смотри, будь дома к ужину, — Лестрейд покачал головой, но даже не попытался остановить детектива. Он понимал, что в данный момент это бесполезно. — Идите, с остальным я справлюсь. — Лестрейд посмотрел на рыдающего преступника, чья мясистая рука активно кровоточила.  
           — Уверен?  
           — Да, доктор, я чертов профессиональный офицер полиции.  
           Джон натянуто улыбнулся.  
           — Тогда ладно, — он повернулся, чтобы двинуться вслед за другом. Сообщник афериста по-прежнему вопил от боли. — Зажми ему рану посильнее.  
           — Доктор! — крикнул ему вслед Лестрейд — Чертовски хороший выстрел.  
           — Просто повезло и все, — крикнул тот в ответ, торопясь за длинноногим консультирующим детективом.  
           — Этот тип что, чертов доктор? — простонал неудачливый палач, лелея простреленную руку. Лестрейд ничего не ответил, лишь вытащил из кармана наручники и швырнул преступнику какую-то майку для остановки кровотечения.  
           — Чертов хороший выстрел, — пробормотал Лестрейд.  
           — Джон! — послышался зов Шерлока, и Джон ощутил легкую дезориентацию. Разве они только что не гнались за преступником? — Продолжай дышать, Джон. — Это был приказ. Где-то совсем рядом, только слегка приглушенный.  
           — Шерлок? — Джон постучал в спальню соседа. — Шерлок? Я вхожу. Надеюсь, ты в пристойном виде, а то могут пойти разговоры.  
           Он попытался открыть дверь, но она оказалась заперта.  
           — Черт возьми! Шерлок! Открой дверь!  
           Ответа по-прежнему не было. Майкрофт предупреждал Джона, что сегодня "опасная ночь". Хотя тот и сам это чувствовал: поведение друга вдруг стало очень переменчивым. Будучи врачом, он достаточно знал о зависимостях, но и только как медик — сам он никогда не имел склонности погружаться с головой в "химию" и уж точно не на дно бутылки, как делали его сестра и отец. Он предпочитал загонять собственную тьму подальше и игнорировать ее, надеясь, что в конце концов она сама куда-то исчезнет. Ему было ненавистно видеть этот изъян в таком великом человеке как Шерлок Холмс, но что есть — то есть, тот был просто человеком со своими причудами и мороком. Шерлок чувствовал больше, чем считало большинство людей, и потому совершал этот выбор — заглушал чувства наркотиком. Но только не в смену Джона. Шерлок очень хорошо держался, хотя Джон знал все возможные места заначек — когда он был моложе, ему всегда удавалось находить спрятанные бутылки сестры и опустошать их. Только что было толку, в то время она пила сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
           Джон пинком распахнул дверь.  
           — Ну как хочешь!  
           Шерлок полулежал на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати; Джона накрыло волной гнева, затем — страха.  
           — Что ты принял? — Джон присел перед другом, пребывавшем в полусознании, и испытал отвращение при виде на его руке синяка с "говорящей" точкой прокола. На полу лежал шприц. Джон аккуратно поднял его и озадаченно покачал головой. Странно, судя по тому, что он читал об этом наркотике, тот вызывал гиперактивность, если только не... у Джона внезапно свело внутренности.  
           — Черт тебя подери! Ты идиот! — Джон быстро обшарил глазами пол и заметил торчащий из-под кровати пузырек таблеток. — Видно, принял больше, чем собирался. Придурок! Ты же так хорошо держался, все время был чист. А это поганая смесь! Стимуляторы и успокаивающие одновременно! — отругал он едва сознающего окружающее друга.  
           — Джон? Ты рано вернулся.  
           — И хорошо. Как давно ты... — Глупый вопрос, Ватсон, тебе этого не выяснить.  
           — Кажется, я немного не рассчитал потенциал дозы. И подумал, что твое болеутоляющее сможет...  
           — Смотри на меня и не отвлекайся. Сколько ты принял? — Джон нащупал на полу бутылочку с таблетками и зажмурился.  
           Надеясь, что еще не поздно, он оттащил соседа в ванную и профессионально вызвал у него рвоту. Потом засунул под холодный душ, переодел и уложил в постель. После чего перевернул вверх дном всю спальню и, убедившись, что нашел все, что друг протащил контрабандой, от нее избавился. С пристрастием допросив этого засранца, он точно выяснил, где тот взял наркотик. Как Шерлок мог оказаться настолько глуп? Ничего, как только отпадут более срочные дела, Джон об этом позаботится.  
           На небосвод начало подниматься солнце, пробивая лучами тонкие занавески спальни. Шерлок со стоном сел на постели. Когда же он вчера лег? На нем была его любимая синяя шелковая пижама, но он не мог вспомнить, как ложился спать. Голова раскалывалась, и черт его подери, если горло не горело от боли. По ощущениям казалось, что он сделал вчера сто приседаний — при попытке сесть, мышцы живота протестующе завопили. А в углу спальни перед дверью был Джон: сидел, уронив голову на колени, определенно не самое удобное положение. Какого черта он... Шерлок взглянул на свою руку.  
           — Дьявол, — слабо пробормотал он. Он помнил, как сидел, вкалывая себе наркотик, ему нужно было прекратить думать, от скуки у него зудела вся кожа. Неприятный разговор с Майкрофтом, последнее дело прошло не так хорошо, как хотелось, и еще Джон собирался сегодня работать допоздна. От всего этого в голове постоянно крутились мысли, и он решил, что можно уколоться — всего на одну ночь провалиться в бесчувствие. Никто и не заметит. Но наркотик оказался несколько мощнее, чем он ожидал: казалось, что сердце сейчас взорвется и он не мог ни секунды усидеть на месте, поэтому он отыскал обезболивающие таблетки Джона, которые тот принимал, когда у него болело плечо. Шерлок собирался принять лишь одну, но эффекта не было даже после третьей или четвертой.  
           — Ты — идиот, — Джон скованно поднялся на ноги. Он выглядел бледным, Шерлок заметил, что у него разорван воротник рубашки. Он что, дрался? Но костяшки рук не казались красными и не было видно никаких царапин, что предполагало: Джон только защищался. Казалось, что он лишь принимал на себя удары, но не бил в ответ. Опустив взгляд на собственные дрожащие руки, Шерлок заметил ссаженные костяшки и испытал прилив тошноты. Неужели он бросался с кулаками на своего друга?  
           Джон без единого слова покинул комнату. Шерлок слышал, как он спускается по лестнице и хлопает входной дверью. Детектива пронзил страх — страх, что Джон уже не вернется. Что он решил: с него достаточно. Но Джон не понимал, что такое скука, не понимал этого ощущения, когда вся кожа зудит от того, что органам чувств нужны стимулы. Нет, Джон не мог этого понять. Полдня спустя Шерлок все еще не мог покинуть постель — от одной мысли об этом все вокруг начинало кружиться. Наконец он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, потом раздался щелчок включенного чайника и знакомое позвякивание кружек.  
           — Джон? — проскрипел Шерлок, чувствуя себя жалким. И еще ему было стыдно.  
           Заставив себя посмотреть на друга, он осознал, что одежда Джона выглядит много хуже, чем была утром. И разбитой губы утром точно не было.  
           — Вот чай и аспирин. Пей медленно, а то стошнит, — Джон подтащил к кровати мусорную корзину с толстыми стенками.  
           — Твое лицо...  
           — Ерунда, не о чем волноваться. Просто небольшая стычка с твоим бывшим дилером. — Глаза Шерлока расширились. — Я дал ему понять, чтобы он ни при каких обстоятельствах не продавал тебе ничего серьезнее леденца на палочке. И если я увижу, что он ошивается где-то поблизости, то устрою ему кое-что похуже треснувшей челюсти и сломанных ребер, — Джон говорил серьезно, но Шерлок видел, как напрягается его лицо, когда он переносит центр тяжести на левую сторону. Дилеру, известному под кличкой Боксер, тоже удалось внести свою лепту. Джон не был высоким и крупным, но и к пугливым не относился. — То же относится и к тебе. Если я снова поймаю тебя за подобной глупостью, то клянусь, не стану мешать Майкрофту упрятывать тебя в психушку. Черт, да я сам выпишу тебе туда "путевку". И без оглядки отсюда съеду...  
           Шерлок не был уверен, пустая это угроза или нет, но по сжатой — и без сомнения ноющей — челюсти и нахмуренному лбу друга он точно мог сказать, что тот не лжет. Джон говорил правду — как минимум, относительно своего переезда.  
           — Мне действительно очень жаль, Джон.  
           — Не хочу этого слышать. Я хочу только обещание, что ты с этим покончил. И еще я хочу знать, где спрятано остальное.  
           — Уверяю тебя, это было единственное, что я купил, и клянусь, Джон, никогда больше я к такому не прикоснусь.  
           Тот вздохнул.  
           — Я тебе верю. А теперь пей и не торопись. Если сможешь удержать чай внутри, я сделаю тебе подсушенный тост.  
           Шерлок посмотрел из-за чашки на своего соседа. Как только он без эксцессов допил чай, Джон почти сразу вышел из комнаты. Больше они на эту тему не говорили. Джон Ватсон снова удивил Шерлока Холмса.  
           — Ты — чудо, Джон Ватсон, — пробормотал последний, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. До этого он не имел опыта общения с кем-то, кроме контроль-фрика, коим являлся его собственный старший брат, само правительство и доносчик — последнее, разумеется, исключительно из чувства долга. Но Джон переживал за него, действительно переживал и до такой степени, что пошел драться с наркодилером, чтобы тот держался подальше от его друга. Нет, Джон был таким, каким и должен быть друг — терпеливым, верным, старающимся защитить. И еще, конечно, он был другом Шерлока. И Майкрофт, который никогда ничего не упускал и, без сомнения, был осведомлен о драке, случившейся между известным уличным наркодилером и соседом бывшего наркомана, явно знал достаточно, чтобы понимать мотивы Джона. Но Джон не пошел доносить ему на Шерлока. Нет, он только остался с детективом, чтобы удостовериться, что тот в порядке. Мобильник Шерлока подал сигнал об смс.  
            **Да, чудо. Скоро поговорим, брат. МХ**  
           Шерлок сердито нахмурился, глядя в телефон.  
           — Шерлок? — Джон стоял в коридорном ответвлении, ведущем в лабораторию, что была справа за больничным моргом. Когда это тарелка с тостами в его руке успела смениться тростью?  
           — Джон, я же сказал: нам сюда, — старый знакомый Джона Майк двинулся к тяжелым дверям. Но он же просто... — Ты в порядке? Я имею в виду, если ты не в настроении встречаться с...  
           — Нет-нет, я в порядке. Пойдем. — Джон, нахмурившись, посмотрел на трость в своей руке — трость, которая почему-то вызывала у него раздражение. Но прежде, чем он успел над этим задуматься, его провели в лабораторию.  
           — О, — Джон огляделся. — Тут все изменилось.  
           Он увидел высокого темноволосого мужчину в отличном костюме, который изучал что-то на предметном стекле. Майк обошел стол с другой стороны.  
           — Ха, ты не представляешь, насколько, — дружелюбно послышалось от толстоватого приятеля.  
           Почему все кажется ему таким знакомым? Джон нахмурился и снова уставился на проклятую трость: ему хотелось отшвырнуть ее от себя через всю комнату, но он не желал устраивать сцену.  
           — Майк, — внезапно произнес незнакомец, и Джон сосредоточил внимание на этом мужчине с бледной кожей. — Можно твой сотовый? Мой сигнал не ловит.  
           Почему все это настолько знакомо?  
           Внезапно воздух наполнился запахом хлора, и Джона затошнило. Лаборатория исчезла, и он понял, что знает это место, помнит тот разговор. Этот "поющий" голос часто преследовал его в кошмарах. Джим Мориарти... консультирующий преступник.  
           Джон теперь понял, что это сон. Он не слышал слов, которыми обменивались два темноволосых гения, но четко знал одно: он определенно хочет проснуться и не переживать все заново. Кроме того, он знал, что будет дальше — знал, что произошло после кошмара в бассейне. Падение. Прыжок Шерлока. И пусть он знал сейчас, что это была постановка, эта сцена все равно преследовала его сознание. Она напоминала отставному военному доктору, что Шерлок — всего лишь человек из плоти и крови.  
           За которым нужно кому-то приглядывать, ибо предоставленный самому себе детектив ухитрялся изобретать очень опасные или, мягко говоря, очень "нехорошие" планы и в одиночку претворять их в жизнь.  
           — Идиот, — проворчал доктор.


	7. Сны и увещевания

           — Джон, я нашел его. Легче легкого. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Хотя сам не знаю, почему я тебе это говорю и слышишь ли ты меня вообще. И даже не знаю, почему я трачу здесь свое время. В обычной ситуации я бы попросил у тебя больше информации насчет этой специфической потребности вспоминать наши последние злоключения. Весь опыт "опасных ночей"... ну, когда я говорю вслух, мне думается лучше. По мусорной корзине я вижу, что к тебе заходил Лестрейд. Он готов пить то жалкое подобие, что больница выдает за кофе. Вероятно, он решил, что ты пока не очнешься. Типично.  
           Сунув сжатые кулаки в карманы, Шерлок возбужденно вышагивал по палате взад-вперед, его голос звучал в стиле разговора, но достаточно резко, как будто в нетерпеливом ожидании ответа неподвижной фигуры на больничной кровати.  
           — Он несомненно говорил о том, что ты много раз очень вовремя появлялся в нужное время и в нужном месте. И наверняка вспоминал свои унылые перспективы в деле о стрельбе в универмаге. Где, если ты помнишь, сначала он нас только тормозил, а потом чуть не подставил под пулю голову. Он когда-нибудь тебе рассказывал, как его грело, что последней картинкой в его жизни будут красные женские панталончики? Как подросток, честное слово. Но ты бы все равно посмеялся. Между нами говоря, он тебя здорово недооценивает — и тот день тому главный пример. День, когда Грег Лестрейд познакомился с другой стороной доктора Джона Ватсона.  
           Новый вздох.  
           — Они все прямо-таки слабоумные... Джон, ты вообще меня слушаешь? С твоей стороны, очень невоспитанно так меня игнорировать, когда я искренне признаю твою доблесть. Все это уже становится немного абсурдно. Вся эта кома... Правительственная дрессированная мартышка, которая именует себя доктором Грином... его действительно так зовут¹? Проучившись стипендиатом и, без сомнения, сколько-то послужив в армии, он даже близко не сравнится с тобой, как профессионал. По отсутствию у него на руках ожогов и шрамов могу заключить, что он никогда на передовой не бывал. И, судя по его манере пить кофе, ближе всего к войне у него была работа в военном госпитале в Германии, которая длилась ровно столько, чтобы успеть примелькаться и обрести связи для получения более оплачиваемой работы. Такой, чтобы лечить политиков и высокопоставленных госчиновников.  
           Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и крепко стиснул веки.  
           — Как я уже сказал, по его мнению, ты уже должен был прийти в себя. Ну, может, не совсем, но сознание уже должно было начать проясняться хоть ненадолго, как-то так. А ты вместо этого лежишь тут как эгоист, игнорируя тех, кто хочет твоего пробуждения. И можно не сомневаться, что уже Майкрофт подсунул в твою больничную рубашку какое-нибудь подслушивающее устройство. Его меры предосторожности активны как никогда.  
           Консультирующий детектив нетерпеливо склонился над своим другом, пристально изучая его лицо. Без привычных морщин тот выглядел спокойнее и моложе — в каких бы снах или мирах он сейчас ни витал. Шерлок невольно задумался, что же такое ему может сниться, ведь сейчас нет ничего важнее, чем проснуться и услышать о том, как гениален Шерлок.  
           Детектив подавил порыв оттянуть тонкие веки друга и проверить, нельзя ли таким образом его разбудить. Раньше это срабатывало; когда у Шерлока появлялась идея и требовалась дополнительная пара рук, Джон всегда становился его единственным логичным выбором. И если тот продолжал упорно игнорировать совершенно разумные просьбы, иногда помогало щелкнуть его по веку. Шерлок потряс головой, чувствуя себя дураком, потерянным идиотом. Раздраженно фыркнув, он резко развернулся и зашагал к двери, но пройдя всего несколько шагов, внезапно остановился, словно наткнулся на невидимое препятствие. Он сжал челюсти и решительно нахмурился.  
           — О, и еще одно, — прорычал он, возвращаясь к постели Джона. — Нам с тобой надо поболтать о Майкрофте. Тебе не позволяется с ним дружить, Джон. Он не знает, как обращаться с друзьями, и в любом случае, мы оба знаем, что "британское правительство" друзей не заводит — только марионеток, которыми можно управлять и держать полностью под своим контролем. Кроме того, ты лучше меня, как человек, а значит, намного превосходишь Майкрофта. Не продавай свою душу дьяволу, Джон. Тебе ведь очень повезло: у тебя есть я. И, разумеется, я тактично до него все это донесу.  
           Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и сжал поручень больничной кровати.  
           — Я... Джон, послушай, мне очень жаль. Это моя вина. Я должен был взять то дело, как ты просил. Я просто отвлекся из-за нехватки стимулов. Без стимулов мне нечем дышать. Я много раз тебе это объяснял. Даже когда ты уезжал в Дублин или спал на больничной койке. Это моя вина, я понимаю это, понимаю... и это не дает мне покоя, но я все исправлю, Джон. А ты очнешься и отправишь Майкрофта восвояси — когда он несомненно явится тебе докучать. Серьезно, Джон, меня не было всего три года. И ты, видимо, решил как следует себя наказать, подружившись за это время с Майкрофтом. Или это был твой способ отомстить мне? А может, и то, и другое одновременно. Зачем бы еще тебе продолжать с ним знакомство и откуда ты, черт возьми, знаешь, что он любит Шекспира?  
           "Идиот. Майкрофт — твой брат", — вот что захотелось сказать Джону, когда он услышал ровный голос Шерлока. Какого черта сосед-полуночник решил разбудить его в такую безбожную рань? Наверняка опять нужна помощь с каким-нибудь жутковатым экспериментом, где не обойтись без огнетушителя. Джон со стоном попытался открыть глаза... почему веки тяжелые... а грудь сдавливает так, что он вот-вот задохнется.  
           Шерлок подумал, что ему померещилось, что ему показалось, будто веки Джона затрепетали, а хриплый голос едва слышно произнес "Идиот. Майкротбат". Что бы это ни значило. Нет, это определенно не было игрой воображения, Шерлок ясно расслышал слово "идиот". Друг попытался поднять руку к лицу, его глаза были открыты и пытались сфокусироваться на окружающей обстановке. Что ж, Джон несомненно прав, Майкрофт — идиот. Что хорошо доказывало: разум Джона во время комы не пострадал.  
           У Джона зудело лицо, и он поднял руку, чтобы почесать раздраженное место под носом. Черт, рука такая тяжелая, забавно, он что, ее отлежал? Пальцы коснулись какого-то предмета, трубка, доктор в нем сразу это определил, но он все равно был озадачен. Джон моргнул и попытался разогнать сонную дымку, но глаза отказывались фокусироваться. Его разум медленно провел краткую инвентаризацию: сухость во рту, глаза чувствительны к свету... гадость, он поморщился. Головная боль, отлично, он, должно быть перебрал в пабе, это объясняет, почему память в таком тумане. Нет, нет, не верно. Маленькая трубка под носом снабжала его дополнительным кислородом, эту холодную терпкость трудно не узнать, хотя она все равно лучше отвратного запаха хлорки, он, в конце концов, врач... И какого черта здесь такой яркий свет... Где-то поблизости раздавалось ровное попискивание монитора, и Джон медленно повернул голову, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на источнике звука.  
           — Джон? — произнес знакомый голос. Так, хорошо, это не сон. Шерлок здесь, и в его тоне сквозит облегчение.  
           — Замечательно, — собственный голос напомнил Джону скрежет наждачной бумаги. Он медленно переглотнул, но без толку, в горло как будто набили ватные шарики. Нет, не шарики, это побочный эффект кислорода, он всегда сушит нос и рот. — Замечательно, чем на этот раз ты меня отравил? — простонал он и сделал глубокий вдох. И это определенно было ошибкой: по телу прокатилась острая боль, и лежащая на груди непонятная тяжесть нисколько ее не облегчала, а скорее наоборот.  
           — Ш-лок... сними с меня эту штуку, я не могу дышать, — все так же хрипло.  
           — Джон, это повязка, она должна быть тугой, иначе рана может открыться. Тебя подстрелили.  
           — Подстрелили?  
           — Да, Джон, подстрелили. Надеюсь, мне не придется повторять еще раз.  
           — Извини, — опасаясь тошноты, которая все сильнее давала о себе знать, Джон медленно повернул голову. Потом слова Шерлока постепенно достигли его сознания, _подстрелили. —_ Подстрелили?! — он попытался сесть.  
           — Нет-нет, доктор Ватсон, пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, — послышался голос, без сомнения, медсестры. Джон знал, как иногда разговаривают медсестры, а особенно с трудными пациентами, и этот снисходительный тон никогда не был у него в фаворе. Сфокусироваться на лице девушки не получалось, лампы светили настолько ярко, что его начало подташнивать, и да, грудь разрывала боль. Знакомая боль. Если тебя подстрелили, это на всю жизнь врезается в память. Дернувшись от острой, всепоглощающей боли, Джон судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Его снова уложили на постель, вызывая единственное желание: спихнуть то, что давило ему на грудь, а то дышать становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.  
           — Джон. Доктор Ватсон. Мне нужно, чтобы вы успокоились, — требовательно прозвучал незнакомый голос, несомненно принадлежащий врачу, но не кому-то из его коллег. Сильные руки ухватили Джона за плечи, не позволяя двигаться.  
           — Сестра, — позвал через плечо доктор Грин. — Сестра! — Рыжеволосая медсестра в это время спорила с высоким черноволосым мужчиной, который пытался приблизиться к сопротивляющемуся пациенту. Дезориентация часто вызывала у травматологических больных некоторую агрессию. А у этого, несомненно, имелось еще и ПТСР. Нехорошее сочетание. Наверное, стоит его успокоить. — Гидроморфон и лоразепам²! По 5 кубиков.  
           Шерлок обошел ненормальную, которая пыталась заставить его уйти. Эта идиотка ничего не понимала, Джон был дезориентирован, ПТСР, будь оно проклято. Шерлок уже видел Джона в подобном состоянии, когда тот резко выходил из ночных ужасов.  
           — Джон, — Шерлок проигнорировал сердитый взгляд этого правительственного миньона, доктора Грина. — Джон, ты должен успокоиться. Иначе ты сделаешь только хуже. Тебя подстрелили, но сейчас ты в больнице. — Он мудро не стал класть руку на плечо друга — слишком агрессивное действие, но взял его за пальцы. — Джон, — продолжал он, мягко сжимая чужую кисть, пока сопротивляющийся друг слабо не вернул пожатие. — Джон, с тобой уже все хорошо. Пара пулевых дырок. Не о чем волноваться.  
           Доктор Грин воспользовался шансом и впрыснул в капельницу свои лекарства: сильное болеутоляющее и что-то еще до кучи.  
           — Шер... — Джон почувствовал внезапный прилив тепла и еще чего-то с несомненным металлическим привкусом барбитуратов. Он ощутил, что падает в глубину своего сознания, куда-то летит, летит, и вцепился в руку, которая крепко удерживала его пальцы. Падение замедлилось, потеплело, отяжелевшие веки стало трудно держать открытыми.  
           — Джон, я буду тут, рядом. Просто отдыхай; видимо, рановато было тебя будить. Ты устроил такой кавардак со своими повязками.  
           — Нет, я в порядке. Скажи мне, — каркающе попросил тот. — Как?..  
           Наймит ака доктор Грин стрельнул в Шерлока предупреждающим взглядом, без сомнения не желая, чтобы Джон разволновался. Но детектив знал своего друга — он знал Джона лучше, чем все эти глупцы вместе взятые, поэтому он поправил пластиковую кислородную трубку под носом друга и произнес без малейших признаков снисходительности и раздражающего тона, каким бабушки говорят со своими внучатами:  
           — Похоже, тебя избрал своей целью один психопат. Когда ты возвращался домой с работы.  
           Доктор Грин распахнул глаза, явно шокированный тем, каким обыденным тоном Шерлок сообщал эту новость.  
           — Да, у меня есть свойство их притягивать, — с усмешкой прохрипел Джон, поднимая осоловевший от лекарств взгляд. — Ты поймал его? Я почти ничего не помню...  
           — Отдыхай, Джон.  
           — Шерлок...  
           — Да, Джон.  
           Медсестры, тем временем, приводили в порядок закрепленную на нем манжетку тонометра и другие электроды и провода.  
           — Не делай... — лекарство вот-вот должно было взять верх над измученным Джоном.  
           — Джон?  
           — Не делай глупостей. Обещай.  
           — Джон, я — гений и едва ли способен _делать глупости_ ,  
           Шерлок сознательно тянул время — еще вдох и лекарство полностью завладеет разумом друга, а ему самому технически не придется ничего лгать. Как он и рассчитывал, Джон через секунду провалился в сон, но уже другого типа, без сновидений. Когда Шерлок вернется, он, вероятно, уже будет в сознании, но при этом — в полном неведении.  
           — Он не любит, когда с ним говорят свысока. У вас есть хоть немного профессиональной этики? Этот человек — один из лучших военных врачей, которые мне известны. И еще он мой друг. Вы прекрасно понимаете, кем является мой брат, так что, уверен, мне не придется вам угрожать. Джон не любит принимать болеутоляющие или наркотикоподобные средства, так что делайте все, что нужно, чтобы он не испытывал дискомфорта, но вам лучше дать ему выбор, прежде чем топить его в седативных.  
           Доктор Грин ничего не ответил, хотя не то, чтобы младший Холмс (который устрашал не менее, а пожалуй, и даже более, чем Холмс-старший) ожидал от него ответа. Он просто вылетел из палаты, держа в руке свое черное пальто.  
           — Сообщите мне по пейджеру, когда он очнется. Мы сможем обеспечить ему комфортное состояние, но... — Доктор Грин осекся, внезапно кое-что вспомнив. Куда делся его белый халат? Он же только что был тут, на спинке стула; Грин снял его, чтобы проще было удерживать сопротивляющегося пациента, и чтобы не испачкать халат кровью. — Боже, надеюсь, это последняя услуга, которую я ему задолжал, — проворчал он, отчаянно скучая по своему теплому кабинету и элитному кофе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Грин (Green) в переводе "зеленый"  
> ² Гидроморфон — болеутоляющее средство класса опиоидов, производное морфина.   
> Лоразепам — лекарственное средство группы бензодиазепинов. Фармакологическое действие — анксиолитическое, седативное, снотворное, миорелаксирующее, центральное, противосудорожное.


	8. Другая крыша другой больницы

           Держась на приличном расстоянии, Шон бесшумно шел за высокой темноволосой фигурой в белом халате — накрахмаленно-чистом, ухоженном, словно отражавшем душу своего обладателя. Но нет, у того не было души, и именно белоснежный халат это Шону доказывал. Будь этот человек истинным врачом, он был бы сейчас по локоть в том, что сопровождает болезни и раны. На его халате — этом оскорбительном предмете одежды — оставались бы пятна, невыводимые даже после многих отбеливаний, а на карманах виднелись бы следы ручки, постоянно вынимаемой, чтобы сделать записи в карте или выписать рецепт на обезболивающее или еще что-то.  
           Но на халате доктора с буйной шапкой кудрей ничего подобного не было, что говорило только одно: его волнуют только деньги и статус. Шон заметил в его руке кружку с дымящимся кофе — оказывается, он не снисходил даже до больничного "гудрона". У этой напыщенной задницы была своя личная кружка. А под мышкой была зажата газета.   
           Они оба вышли на крышу больницы.  
           Шон угадал верно насчет перекура. Незнающий о преследовании доктор двинулся к гладкому бордюру крыши, поставил на него чашку и положил рядом газету, одновременно нащупывая в кармане дорогих брюк сигарету. Он и не подозревал, что она станет для него последней — как точно, как поэтично, самый лучший на данный момент символ. У Шона чесались руки запятнать халат этого типа его же собственной кровью. И в этот момент его цель обрела дар речи.  
           — Знаете, почему вы — идиот? — послышался глубокий баритон, обладатель которого даже не побеспокоился обернуться. Он так и стоял на краю крыши и смотрел в звездное небо. Шон растерялся. Цель говорит с ним? — Ну так как?  
           — П-простите? — Шон с любопытством вышел из-под защиты теней, единственной рукой сжимая в переднем кармане черного свитера 9-миллиметровый пистолет.   
           — Вы меня слышали. Ваш слух не поврежден, только рука. — В тоне послышалось раздражение.   
           В голове Шона рефлекторно зазвенел набат "бей или беги", требовавший бежать немедленно, развернуться и бежать со всех ног. Этот человек, кажется, был самим дьяволом. Но решимость Шона поколебать не так-то легко, он ведь не трус...  
           — Вы именно он, — возразил дьявол в белом халате.   
           Нет. Нет. Люди не умеют читать мысли, а дьяволы не ходят в белых халатах.  
           — Кто я? — вызывающе переспросил Шон, высвобождая из кармана оружие.  
           — Трус, — доктор взял кружку, сделал неторопливый глоток и беспечно продолжил: — Грустный сломанный мальчик-солдатик, который пытается обвинять в своих безумных поступках всех, кроме того единственного, кто на самом деле за них отвечает. Мне продолжить?  
           — Почему бы и нет, доктор. Я не тороплюсь. Вечер приятный, а у тебя, кажись, сейчас перерыв. Не рассчитывай, что нас здесь кто-то прервет. А когда мы закончим, ты будешь умолять сохранить тебе жизнь. А я буду стрелять в тебя, пока не кончатся пули, а потом уйду. У них уйдет какое-то время на твои поиски.  
           — Очень хорошо, тогда постарайтесь меня не прерывать, это раздражает и только отнимает время у нас обоих. — Шон скривился. О чем этот тип толкует? — Вы никогда ничего из себя не представляли. Ваши родители умерли, а вы женились на подруге детства, такой же сломленной, как и вы сами. Может, это было по любви, может — по расчету, но вероятнее всего, она была единственной, кто считал, что вы стоите больше фабричной грязи на ее туфлях. Я мог бы углубиться и рассказать, что папуля никогда вас не любил, а мамуле было на вас плевать, но мне не особенно хочется тратить на это всю ночь.  
           — Как... постой, что ты сказал насчет Деб?  
           — Деб? А, вот, значит, как ее зовут. Пожалуйста, не прерывайте, — доктор сделал глоток кофе, по-прежнему стоя спиной к Шону. — Она, без сомнения, погибла в автомобильной аварии, в ее машину врезался тот пьяный водитель. Забавно, но у нее на заднем сидении был чемодан. Она хотела от вас уйти, и сделала бы это, если бы не погибла. Вы ушли на войну в надежде обрести честь, уважение и тому подобное. Но в результате только потеряли руку. И в этой потере вы обвинили горе-хирурга и его невнимательное отношение.  
           Еще один глоток теплой жидкости.  
           — Отдаю вам должное: врачи были вынуждены отнять у вас руку или рука отняла бы вас, но вы смогли с этим смириться, вернулись домой героем и начали новую жизнь со своей милой Деб. Вы пытались переучиться все делать левой рукой: есть, брать газету, держать пистолет и прочее, но для такого слабенького малыша как вы, это оказалось слишком большой проблемой. И вместо того, чтобы принять этот вызов, как в подобной ситуации делают другие, вы... вы просто сидели и куксились. Срывались на своей юной жене — и настолько сильно, что когда она поняла, что в этот раз у нее не получится скрыть синяки, она дождалась, пока вы уйдете, и разрываясь между страхом перед вами и опасениями за свою жизнь, покидала кое-какие вещи в свою маленькую красную машину. Но далеко ей сбежать не удалось из-за мистера Арчи Роллингса. Пьяницы, чья жизнь представляет собой настолько скучное клише, что я отказываюсь его повторять. Но вы позаботились об Арчи. Разумеется, после того доктора.  
           — Как? — Шон пытался как-то осмыслить услышанное. Неужели этот человек правда сам дьявол?  
           — Забавно, что вы об этом подумали. Как-то раз я стоял на другой крыше с другим убийцей, и тот счел меня ангелом. — Смешок. — Но я полагаю, вы ближе к истине. Я действительно на стороне ангелов, но он сделал ошибку, поверив, что я — ангел по существу. Ангелов не существует.  
           — Не, моя Деб была ангелом! АНГЕЛОМ!  
           Доктор наконец обернулся, его лицо выражало скуку. Скуку.  
           — Не сомневаюсь, что она была твоим моральным компасом. Прощала все твои проступки и маниакально-депрессивные периоды. Все прощала и благоразумно пыталась помочь тебе вернуться на правильный путь, пока не поняла, что больше не может терпеть такое отношение. А потом какой-то пьяный водитель забрал ее жизнь прежде, чем ты смог снова навести мосты. Но ты все равно обвинил во всем доктора — обвинил, что тот не смог спасти искалеченную девушку, чей мозг был уже мертв, когда ее привезли в больницу. Хотя, полагаю, девушка с погибшим мозгом — как раз твой интеллектуальный уровень.  
           — Заткнись! — зарычал Шон, делая шаг вперед. — Деб была ангелом! Она меня не бросала! Она любила меня. И будь я действительно таким тупым, как бы мне сошли с рук все эти убийства, а? Отвечай, раз уж ты такой умный, а потом добавь себя к списку.  
           — Здравое предложение, — болтливый доктор снова перевел взгляд на звездное небо и нахмурился, словно пытался вспомнить что-то давно забытое.  
           — Да ты ненормальный, — захихикал Шон. — Чертов псих еще похуже меня.  
           — Я? — прозвучал дьявольский голос, приправленный холодной враждебностью.   
           Шону не понравилось, что этот врач не только его не боялся, но и даже не проявлял к нему особого интереса.  
           — Да, приятель. У меня есть пистолет, и я собираюсь тебя убить. Так что, тебе, как минимум, лучше обратить на это внимание. И смотреть на меня, когда я буду это делать.  
           — Я уже бывал мертвым, и уж не знаю, в первый или в последний раз, но меня уже держал на мушке один предсказуемый идиот, причем с намного более уверенной рукой и прицелом.  
           — Ты слишком много болтаешь для того, кто вот-вот станет мертвецом. Никто из предыдущих столько не болтал, все только рыдали. И спрашивали "почему?". И знаешь, что я им отвечал? Я отвечал...  
           — " _Потому что я могу"_. Не слишком оригинально. Скука.  
           Шону очень не понравилось, что ненормальный в белом халате опять его оборвал, но тревожный "набат" в голове зазвучал еще громче.  
           — Как ты... Может, ты и сам дьявол, но это неважно, с такого расстояния я точно не промахнусь, — Шон усилием воли прекратил дрожь в руке.  
           — У меня остался только один вопрос, — со вздохом произнес врач, обнимая холодными руками теплую кружку.  
           — Не, дружок, с разговорами мы покончили, — процедил Шон сквозь зубы.  
           — Где его бумажник? — Такой спокойный вопрос, словно он попросил дать ему прикурить.  
           — Что?  
           — Ты живешь в постоянном движении, задерживаясь лишь для того, чтобы получить ежемесячную пенсию со специально выпущенной для тебя карты. Забавно, что ты винишь во всем армию, но не чураешься ее благотворительности.  
           — Они задолжали мне эти деньги и не только, за все то, что они у меня забрали!  
           — Как я и говорил. У тебя нет дома, где бы ты мог остановиться дольше, чем на одну ночь, а останавливаешься ты в грязной обветшалой комнатенке какого-нибудь отеля. Не то место, где ты мог бы хранить что-либо ценное, поскольку, я уверен, твои менее благородные соседи без проблем вломятся к тебе в номер ради простой пачки сигарет, не говоря уже о рюкзаке, где могут храниться потенциальные сокровища. Сгодится все, что угодно, лишь бы хватило на дозу. А у тебя, без сомнения, имеется видавший виды армейский рюкзак — скорее всего, зеленый — где лежат твои ценности и кое-что на память: несколько фотографий, и несомненно бумажники, которые ты забираешь себе как трофеи. Поэтому спрашиваю еще раз: где его бумажник? — уже требовательно, сочась нетерпением  
           — Как?.. — Шон потряс головой, он точно говорил с самим дьяволом.  
           — Я терпеть не могу повторяться.  
           — Хочешь меня ограбить? Такого со мной еще не случалось, — Шон захихикал, но пистолет не опустил. Бежать здесь все равно некуда, и некого звать на помощь. Внезапно его осенило, и по лицу растеклась ухмылка. — А, так вот в чем дело? И кто из них был твоим приятелем? Самый первый? Я слышал, его тело не одну неделю пролежало в морге на идентификации, прежде чем кто-то его хватился. Или это был второй? У него был интересный акцент, не совсем британский, но и не совсем французский....  
           — Швейцарский, — доктор закатил глаза.  
           — Резонно, значит, швейцарский. Так, посмотрим, кто там дальше. Тот доктор в Кардиффе с маленьким забавным галстучком-бабочкой... а, нет, я понял, это был капитан. Да, могу представить, что ты работал в госпиталях для ветеранов и тому подобных.  
           — Славная дедукция, — глаза темноволосого "врача" вспыхнули ледяным светом, а кружка в руках пропала.


	9. У хороших людей есть правила

           ... — Славная дедукция, — глаза темноволосого "врача" вспыхнули ледяным светом, а кружка в руках пропала.  
           — Для этого не нужно быть гением. Так значит, капитан — твой приятель. Не могу сказать, что много о нем помню. Без обид, он не был каким-то особенным. Просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте. Хотя я должен его поблагодарить: он помог мне найти цель в жизни, придал ясности.  
           — Интересно. Я мог бы сказать о нем то же самое, — низкий голос "врача" упал до шепота. По позвоночнику Шона пробежала струя озноба, он сделал шаг назад. — Забавная вещь, эти правила, которые имеются у хороших людей. Они меряют других по себе, считая, что всех можно спасти, — все так же мрачно и нетерпеливо произнес ледяной голос.  
           — Хорошие люди? Значит, твой мертвый приятель был хорошим человеком? И ты сам себя им считаешь? — циничный смех. — Не обманывай себя, мы оба знаем, что военные доктора отсиживаются подальше от ужасов, надежно укрытые за безопасной линией фронта. Их хватает ровно на то, чтобы латать солдат и отсылать их дальше, или списывать тех, кто кажется совсем безнадежным. Когда я уходил на войну, со мной было много хороших парней, и знаешь, что куда их это привело? Никуда, они все погибли!  
           Шон нажал на курок и ощутил, как что-то с силой ударило его в бок, знакомая выкручивающая боль, адреналин заставил его отшатнуться от дьявола. Укрыться здесь было негде, и он выстрелил еще раз, и еще, пока вместо выстрела не раздался щелчок, указывающий на то, что пистолет пуст. Шон шатко завалился на спину. От его бестолковых выстрелов фигура в белом только резко пригибалась, хлопая взлетающими полами халата, как птица крыльями...  
           — Ты неправильно меня понял! — послышался чужой баритон. Лицо его обладателя скрывала тень, и павший убийца видел лишь руку, которая очень уверенно поднялась, и пистолет в ней нацелился прямо на него. — Совсем не понял. Видишь ли, на самом деле хорошие люди встают рядом со своими друзьями и напоминают им о правилах.  
           Прозвучал новый выстрел, и Шон ощутил, что верхнюю половину бедра разорвала пуля. Он вскрикнул, но даже не мог двинуться с места, чертов бесполезный протез вывернулся под таким углом, что Шон даже не мог отползти назад.  
           — Кто ты? Почему это делаешь? — выкрикнул он.  
           — Я — друг хорошего человека, — Шерлок опустился на колени и вдавил девятимиллиметровый пистолет прямо в центр груди Шона, у самого сердца. Тот решил, что сейчас все кончится, но вместо выстрела по телу быстро прошлись руки, хлопая его по карманам. Извлекли содержимое левого. Шон уже и забыл, что носил с собой один из бумажников. Как этот человек мог это знать? Откуда?  
           Шерлок нашел что хотел: бумажник, который, он знал, должен был принадлежать Джону, и который сверху был в пятнах крови. Но крови не мерзкого создания, в чье тело он сейчас вдавливал оружие, нет, это была кровь Джона. Детектив поднял в руке пистолет, перехватил его за дуло и обрушил жестокий удар на голову поверженного, проламывая ему череп.  
           — И еще потому, что я могу, — произнес он.  
           — Полиция! — выскочил на крышу инспектор Лестрейд. Услышав выстрел еще на лестнице, он испугался самого худшего, но сейчас его взгляд уловил знакомую фигуру, стоящую над поверженным человеком в черном худи.  
           — Опаздываешь, как обычно, — бросил Шерлок задыхающемуся от бега инспектору и опустил пистолет.  
           — Шерлок, какого черта! Ты сказал "Бартс"! Что он будет в Бартсе, а это не Бартс! Хорошо, что у миссис Хадсон хватило ума позвонить мне и сообщить, что ты затеял. — Лестрейд осторожно двинулся к лежащей неподвижно фигуре. — Он?..  
           — Нет, он жив, — с сожалением.  
           — У него огнестрельное.  
           — Да, детектив-инспектор, вижу, вы, как всегда, наблюдательны.  
           — Шерлок...  
           — Он выживет, я стрелял исключительно из самозащиты. При сравнении вы убедитесь, что пистолет при нем — тот самый, что использовался во всех предыдущих нападениях, и кроме того, я воспользовался возможностью записать его признания на свой телефон. Этот любитель драмы прямо-таки жаждал выболтать весь свой сюжет. Обычная сверхкраткая форма со скучным диалогом, я скину аудио в смс. Кроме того, в отделении "скорой" рядом с фонтанчиком для питья находится зеленый армейский рюкзак, который тоже принадлежит преступнику, в нем вы найдете удостоверения личности других жертв. И еще предлагаю доставить сюда врача до того, как он совсем истечет кровью. Боюсь, я мог задеть ему легкое, хотя точно не знаю, в стрессе я стреляю просто ужасно. — Лицо Шерлока оставалось безэмоциональным, если не считать выражения глаз, и в них Лестрейд видел разочарование, словно консультирующий детектив был разочарован перспективой возможного выживания убийцы.  
           — Шерлок, если он выживет, то предстанет перед лицом правосудия. Улик ты нам дал более чем достаточно. И мне нужен от тебя отчет...  
           В этот момент на крышу выскочили трое полицейских, а следом — двое медиков, несущих носилки.  
           — Ты знаешь, где меня найти, — Шерлок пошел к двери.  
           — Шерлок, черт возьми! Подожди!  
           Но детектив уже его не слышал.  
           Телефон инспектора подал сигнал, и тот увидел сообщение о присланном аудиофайле. Ну, хоть что-то. Он решил, что остальные показания можно получить по возврашении в больницу. К тому времени, когда он здесь закончит, Джон уже, быть может, будет в сознании. Инспектор понадеялся, что Джон не застрянет в больнице слишком надолго. У него было ощущение, что оказавшись без своего блогера, который удерживал его на пути истинном, азартный детектив быстро слетит с катушек и утащит за собой весь Лондон.  
           — Когда закончите доставать миссис Хадсон, проследите, чтобы она спокойно добралась до дома.  
           Лестрейд беззвучно выругался, а консультирующий детектив драматичной вспышкой исчез за дверью, только белый халат заструился за плечами плащом.  
           — Черт знает что. Ладно, тащите его вниз, — ворчливо дал он указания полицейским.  
           Едва оказавшись на улице, Шерлок набрал полную грудь воздуха; у него тряслись руки даже несмотря на то, что ему пришлось отвести оружие. Адреналин. Замечательно, как раз то, что нужно, чтобы "сбросить скорость". Он хотел вернуться в больницу до того, как Джон снова очнется. Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Шерлок наполовину ожидал, что увидит на экране имя Лестрейда, но там оказалось сообщение:  
            **Садись в машину. Он спрашивает о тебе. МХ**  
           Времени для эмоционального ответа у него не оказалось. Рядом подрулил черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами, и Шерлок скользнул на сидение рядом с брюнеткой, обладавшей раздражающей привычкой беспрерывно писать смс. Она, как обычно, даже не оторвалась от своего маленького "блэкберри" дабы отметить его присуствие. В этот момент Шерлок увидел, что между ними на сидении лежит его знаменитое пальто. Телефон завибрировал, извещая о новом сообщении.  
            **Ты оставил его в комнате для посетителей. Во время своих игр с переодеванием. МХ**


	10. Ответы, чай и печенье

           После нескольких недель реабилитации и раздражающей физиотерапии доктору Джону Ватсону, самому ужасному пациенту в мире, наконец позволили выписаться из больницы, и он в сопровождении своего непривычно заботливого соседа радостно вернулся домой, в 221Б. Еще не до конца зажившие швы заметно ныли, отчего подъем по лестнице обещал стать достаточно болезненным подвигом.  
           Но, к удивлению Джона, Шерлок одной рукой подхватил его костыли, а другой надежно, но очень аккуратно обхватил за талию, и они без особых проблем медленным шагом поднялись в квартиру.  
           Оказавшись внутри, Шерлок сразу же усадил Джона на его обычное место.  
           — Спасибо, — Джон поморщился, откидываясь на спину. На его лбу собрались капли пота, он пытался успокоить дыхание и прижимал к ноющей груди подрагивающую руку.  
           — Нужно обезболивающее, доктор? — серые глаза Шерлока "сканировали" лицо друга, выискивая остальные признаки боли, дабы определить ее степень и вычислить необходимое количество лекарства.  
           — Нет, нет, все в порядке. Просто побаливает. Кроме того, я терпеть не могу эти проклятые препараты, меня от них подташнивает. И еще я ненавижу пребывать в лекарственном ступоре. Со мной все будет нормально. Не о чем волноваться. А разве тебе нечем сегодня заняться? Я вроде слышал, как Лестрейд говорил тебе о новом деле.  
           — О да, говорил. Я решил все с одного взгляда. Типичное "это сделала служанка, а дворецкий ей помогал". Скука.  
           — Очень жаль, — Джон потянулся было к газете, которую сосед кинул ему на колени, но потом, сощурившись, посмотрел в сторону входной двери.  
           Нахмурившийся Шерлок остановился посреди непривычно прибранной гостиной.   
           — Шерлок, в чем дело? — на этот раз настала очередь Джона изучать раздраженное выражение лица друга.   
           В этот момент раздался громкий стук в дверь — вежливый, уверенный, сильный.  
           — Майкрофт, — проворчал Шерлок, даже не потрудившись пойти открыть.  
           — Входите, Майкрофт. — засмеялся Джон и поморщился.   
           Старший Холмс переступил порог и мгновенно "просканировал" взглядом небольшую гостиную, словно пытаясь определить, нет здесь ли потенциально скрытых опасностей.   
           — Рад вас снова видеть, Майкрофт. Все хорошо? — вежливо поинтересовался Джон. Его губ коснулась улыбка, когда Шерлок в ответ раздраженно закатил глаза.  
           — Зачем пожаловал? — раздраженно фыркнул детектив.  
           — О, я просто решил заглянуть к своему брату и его другу. Никаких других причин. Абсолютно.   
           Раздраженный вздох.  
           — Уходи. Ты не можешь остаться. Джону нужен отдых.  
           — Чаю, Майкрофт? — спокойно предложил Джон.  
           — Не откажусь.  
           — Шерлок...   
           Но младший Холмс без единого слова уже моментально оказался на кухне и раздраженно загремел чайником.  
           — Приятно видеть, что вы дома, доктор. Вы выглядите намного лучше.  
           — Двигаюсь в нужном направлении. Знаете, я давно хотел вас поблагодарить.  
           — Да? — Майкрофт не пожелал встречаться с ним взглядом — только прислонил зонтик к низкому креслу, в котором сидел (креслу Шерлока), и смахнул невидимую пылинку со своего дорогого черного пиджака.  
           — Да, с того момента, как Шерлок вернул доктору Грину его халат, — Джон умолк, вспоминая полный ужаса взгляд почтенного доктора, когда ему вручили измятый халат, усеянный пятнами крови. И Джону потребовались все силы, чтобы не расхохотаться, когда Грин, возмущенно фыркнув, выхватил у Шерлока свой драгоценный предмет одежды и широким шагом покинул частную палату Джона, бормоча себе под нос что-то про последние услуги. — Мне сказали, это вы устроили мне хорошего хирурга — и, конечно, частные апартаменты в больнице. Я очень это ценю и постараюсь за все расплатиться.  
           — Что за ерунда, Джон! Майкрофт перед тобой в долгу. В конце концов, именно его невнимательность привела к тому, что тебя подстрелили! — крикнул из кухни Шерлок.   
           Джон смущенно нахмурился, но Майкрофт тут же воспользовался возможностью облегчить его совесть.  
           — Доктор Ватсон, мой брат прав: в этом нет никакой необходимости. Хотя я питаю надежды, что если мне потребуются от вас и вашего столь "отзывчивого" соседа какие-нибудь услуги, то теперь я смогу найти в вас союзника.  
           — А вот и оно, Джон. Ты только что продал душу дьяволу, нет, даже хуже — "британскому правительству", — одну кружку с горячим чаем Шерлок протянул другу, а другую неохотно передал брату. После чего взял скрипку и смычок и, отойдя к окну, заиграл. Джон распознал в музыке композицию, которую друг сочинял уже несколько месяцев.  
           Джон все-таки не сдержал смех, хотя у него тут же заныли швы, а горячий чай заплескал рубашку. Он прижал руку в потревоженной груди, но это была хорошая боль. Оба брата испуганно на него уставились. Но Джон чувствовал, что его окружают родные стены, и был этому очень рад.  
           — Ну, мне пора. У меня встреча с одним русским... впрочем, не буду вас утомлять подробностями. Спасибо за чай, брат. Джон, рад, что вы дома.   
           Шерлок отложил смычок и наградил брата мрачно-сердитым взглядом.   
           Джон медленно потягивал чай, а когда кружка опустела, отметил, что боль в груди постепенно превратилась из давящей и сдерживающей в обычное тупое покалывание. И еще он ощущал некоторую сонливость. Возможно, подъем по лестнице забрал у него больше сил, чем он думал. Вот только чай оставлял после себя забавное послевкусие, причем знакомое.  
           — Ш-лок, — пробормотал он, едва шевеля отяжелевшим, заплетающимся языком.  
           — Да, я знаю, но этот бестолковый правительственный миньон доктор Грин сказал, что если ты почувствуешь боль, то надо принять обезболивающее. Тебе еще предстоит долгий путь, незачем его еще затруднять. Кроме того, я добавил тебе в чай две капсулы, а Майкрофту только одну, — Шерлок нахмурился, заметив, что чашка брата до сих пор полна до краев. Тот не сделал даже глотка, оставив ее нетронутой.  
           — Ш-лок, — нахмурился Джон и уронил назад голову.  
           — Не волнуйся, он его даже не пил, — скривился Шерлок. Потом он заметил, что Джон начинает "уплывать", сходил за одеялом и накрыл им накачанного лекарствами друга, после чего пододвинул к креслу маленькую оттоманку и поднял на нее ноги Джона, стараясь не задеть раненное бедро.  
           Шерлок улыбнулся себе под нос: тому, кто причинил Джону весь этот дискомфорт, было намного хуже, а ранения у них очень похожие, надо же какое совпадение. Лестрейд уже с подозрением ему на это указывал. Шерлок тогда возразил, что в грудь он этому типу не стрелял, так что все это чистое совпадение — что раны убийцы практически зеркальное отражение ран Джона.  
           Хотя Лестрейд все равно сомневался — особенно потому, что Шерлок "случайно" указал ему неверное местонахождение убийцы. У инспектора было нехорошее подозрение, что он своим появлением на крыше предотвратил смертельный выстрел, но полной уверенности у него не было.  
           — Ах, Джон уже спит, а я как раз испекла печенье, его любимое. Я оставлю тарелку на столе, дорогой, — Шерлок осознал, что в квартиру зашла миссис Хадсон, только когда его внимание отвлек аромат свежевыпеченного печенья. А домовладелица, тем временем, поставила тарелку с печеньем на чисто прибранный стол и затем тихо забрала опустошенную Джоном кружку и оставленную Майкрофтом нетронутую чашку чая. — Я только поставлю их в раковину.  
           Телефон Шерлока зажужжал, оповещая об смс. Детектив прочитал ее и закатил глаза.  
            **Хорошая попытка. МХ**  
            **Найди себе _своего_ друга. ШХ**  
           — Да, спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Я так и не воздал вам должное за тот чудесный перфоманс в больнице.   
           Пожилая леди гордо расправила плечи:  
           — Я была счастлива вам помочь, дорогой. Кроме того, вы знаете, однажды я была занята в массовке в....  
           — Да, знаю. Благодарю вас, — оборвал ее излияния Шерлок и, отвернувшись, заиграл на скрипке. Он наконец-то закончил последнюю часть композиции и надписал своими обычными каракулями название. " _Morientium Doctore"¹_.  
           Его телефон завибрировал, принеся новое смс.  
            **Подходящее название. Увидимся позже, возможно, тебе захочется поднатореть в русском. МХ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Morientium Doctore (лат.) — Умирающий доктор (прим. автора)


End file.
